Balchelorette Auction?
by purpleanime
Summary: jump city's having a heroine auction for charity,how jinx and K.f. get mixed up in this you gotta read to find out. lots of flinxness...maybe too much and many other pairing.robstar,bbrae,hotgent,and many more...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own titans.

Chapter one : flinx fluff and everyother pairing in between.

"A bachelorette auction?" she questioned taking the pamphlet setting her coffee down. Beastboy nodded.

"Yeah it's gonna be great! Awesome food, all our friends and best of all it's for charity!" he added drinking his kiwi smoothie. "Plus I'll be the handsome host of the evening." He said wagging his eyebrows making jinx roll her eyes and smile.

"It sounds great beast boy but…I'm not really into that sort of thing, mean I'll go for support but I don't think I'll be one of the volunteer bachelorettes." She replied giving him an apologetic look.

"Oohhh jinx! You gotta! All the girl titans are doing it! It wouldn't be the same without you!" he countered begging with his puppy dog-pout.

"Really Beast boy? You think peer pressure's going to work on me?" she questioned raising a brow. He shrugged smiling.

"Not peers pressure per say but come on even raven said yes!" he exclaimed. He smiled when he saw the surprise look on her face.

"No fooling wow… good for her I guess." She replied nonchalantly sipping her coffee watching b.b's smile dim.

"Come on imagine being adored by hundreds of guys! You know you're fan clubs have been growing." He offered, the hex witch shudder remembering the creepy emails she received daily.

"Yeah… still not used to it, its kinda weird." she retorted, beast boy just sighed there was no winning with this girl.

"So there's absolutely nothing I can say that'll change your mind." He inquired his eyes begging her to reconsider; she shook her head and gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry B.B it's just not my kind of thing." She replied having genuine guilty look on her face, he gave her a soft smile.

"it's alright Pinx I kinda knew I had waaaay too easy when even raven said yes… but still show up it'll be fun." He concluded using her nickname to show there were no hard feelings. She smiled at him.

"of course!" she said extending her hand for him to shake it, revealing a rose bracelet Kid flash had given her for her birthday, beastboy's mind immediately began scheming everyone had a weakness… kid flash's skirt chasing ways was hers.

"That's great! Oh and remind Kid flash that it's at 8 pm, he was so excited when I told him about it, what was it he said…" he trailed on watching jinx's smile turn into a deadly scowl, he inwardly smirked. "Yeah now I remember "super hero babes down a runaway and out for the taking count me in!!" that K.F. he's always cracking me up." He said smiling as jinx look like she was going to exploded.

"Yeah, a regular comedian." She said in a deadpan voice laced with sarcasm. "you now what beast boy on second though, I think it be unfair that all the other girls had the selflessness to get up there and I don't after all it's for charity, sign me up!" she demanded too busy stewing in her anger to see the green changeling's victory dance.

"Super hero babes huh?… I'll show him! What I'm not good enough or something! Ugh men so completely useless!! The nerve of that- that- that IDIOT!" she ranted as she left the café, leaving beast boy feeling a little guilty for the speedster.

"Sorry K.F but it was for the greater good." He said praying silently for the light speed hero. "God be with you because no one else will."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jinx entered the apartment too angry to even open the door with the key and instead hexed it open, she mumbled curses under her breath as she dropped her bag and headed to her room. Slamming the door loudly startling kid flash.

"What's up her skirt? Geez!" he commented heading towards the freezer, he noticed they were low on food.

"Maybe it's cause we're out of ice cream…" he mused making a mental note to buy more as he took out some ham to make a sandwich. Meanwhile jinx was doodling a mustache on one her many pictures of kid flash.

"That lecherous, useless, ridiculous idiot!! And here I though we were progress but no!!! He just has go look at other girls!! Well that's just fine, see if I care!!" she finished her rant after drawing the finishing touch on his photo by adding a matching beard. She felt rush of air hit her and knew he'd enter the room. He sent her a sweet smile while she gave him a deadly glare.

"Before you claw my eyes out… look I come baring gifts." He said holding up a bowl of gelato.

"Ice cream? She questioned her scowl still in tact. He wagged is finger correcting her.

"No my dearest it is Gelato lots better straight from Italy!" he said taking a spoonful and sigh in delight. "Want to give it a try? He offered.

She pouted as she stared at the bowl… it sure did look good, and so did the red-head holding the gelato why did he have to look so good in jeans?! He caught her staring and smirked as their eyes locked, jinx blushed cursing her inner weakness she gave him a final glare and snatched the bowl from his hands. He smirked knowing he'd won the battle.

"Now mind telling me the reason you decided to hex our apartment door and…" he trailed on snatching the doodled picture from her lap. "Did this …this blasphemy to my beautiful face?" he asked looking at picture in pity. She scoffed taking another bite of her gelato. He just smiled.

"I felt like it." she huffed glaring the gelato not daring to face the hero lest she hex him to kingdom come. He rolled his eyes shook his head.

"come on jinx how can I help if you won't tell me what's wrong?" he said in nurturing voice, jinx cursed his soft tone she knew he was giving her that puppy-dog look with gorgeous deep blue eyes of his, she felt tackling him on the floor and kissing him to death but the thought of him dreaming to do that with some other girl haunted her even more. She sent him a venomous look.

"Who said I wanted your help?" she hissed in an icy voice, he jump in surprise not expecting that to be her response.

"Whoa easy on the acid! Got some in my eye!" he replied hurt by her tone rubbing his eye mockingly. She just frowned.

"Listen K.F. I just want to be alone for awhile okay?!" she demanded. He sighed knowing when jinx was in one of her moods no one could do anything. Hr grudgingly nodded.

"Alright babe if that's what you really want." He lean in to kiss her head but she moved at the last second, he felt pained by her with drawl but said nothing.

"Yeah it is." She replied her voice no longer hateful just weak. He headed for door but paused before heading out the door.

"Jinx…" he called out getting her to look up at him, she saw his sky blue eyes filled with confusion and hurt.

"Yeah?" she replied meekly not meeting his gaze.

"I love you." He said before disappearing out the door.

She hugged her pillow when she heard the door close. She shut her eyes in frustration. She loved him too but it always hurt so much when he was flirting with other girls, the whole point of a relationship is to be faithful to the other person… okay so he never cheated on her but still!! She was a very insecure person she never felt good enough for anything, let alone someone like kid flash. She growled into the pillow. Why was she curse with such bad luck, she found the guy of her dreams but he's a skirt chaser…*sigh*

"_At least he isn't villain…baby steps jinx…baby steps."_ She told herself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Trust me man, girls just have their pms-ing moments don't let it eat at you." Speedy comforted over the communicator. Kid flash just sighed.

"Yeah I know but I mean just outta the blue like that! Something gotta be wrong!!" He countered voicing his concern for his pink mistress.

"Maybe she caught you flirting with Argent at one of the meetings or saw the e-mails you're getting from your fan clubs; you know little things like that set girls like jinx off." Speedy reasoned trying to calm his friend.

"No it couldn't been that, I behaved during the last meeting we've had and I change my password weekly so she doesn't snoop." Kid flash replied. Speedy gave him a look of disbelief.

"Soo…let me get this straight you're not only whipped, you're under house-arrest!! Every week my god! Paranoid much!" speedy taunted, kid flash sent him a glare.

"Look I do what I have to so that my relationship with the girl of my dreams work okay! Cutting back on the flirting isn't going to hurt anyone and as for the e-mail it's best she doesn't read them, it's a bunch star-struck girls pouring out their unrequited love it's sad but in all honesty can ya blame them?" he said smoothing out his hair, speedy just rolled his eyes.

"Umm yes! Look I understand you just want her to be happy but there some times when space and time is all a girl really needs, okay?" speedy advised. Kid flash nodded.

"Okay…so you coming to the bachelorette auction?" kid flash asked wearing a sly smile, speedy smirked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the worl-. *BEEP, BEEP *" Speedy's communicator alarm went going off, the archer groaned. Kid flashed shook his head and chuckled.

"Duty calls huh?" he asked.

"You know it, see ya K.F." speedy replied breaking the connection to get the police report info.

**Drug lord "Danny the King" being targeted by Cheshire, has to be stopped Danny's testifying tomorrow, wait for the coordinates. **

Speedy smiled devilishly at the mention of his favorite villain.

"She just can't stay away." He said in sultry voice, he flipped open his communicator.

"On my way Bee, tell water boy and the terrible twosome to hold on." He said grabbing his bow.

"Make it quick! You know she's a handful!" his leader demanded. He smirked.

"Just my type" he whispered, Bee narrowed her eyes.

"What you say?" she questioned scowled, he sweatdropped.

"Uh nothing! See ya Bee." He replied shutting the communicator. He took a breath of relief.

"You're not the only with girl problems K.F." he commented heading out the window.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Senorita Bumble bee!!" mas and menos cried out as they watched their leader get flung across the alley; she hit the brick wall painfully letting a shout follow.

"Forget about me get that assassin!!" she shouted trying to stand, the twins nodded heading towards the masked girl. They cried out their signature battle cry "Mas y Menos si podemos!!" and launched towards her, she tossed them aside using her hair. She headed toward aqualad who was protecting the drug lord. They managed to keep slowing her down but not enough, and bumble bee was still woozy.

"She's a monster!! I though you guys were super heroes!!" Danny complained hiding in fear. Aqualad sent him glare.

"Just shut up and hide behind me like a good little snitch." He snipped shutting the man's mouth.

Cheshire had a way of making her opponents feel not only weak but cornered her version of a cat and mouse game. Aqualad felt extremely vulnerable at moment no marine life or water in sight… oh well thank Neptune for super strength and agility. She'd finally reached him and launched vigorously toward the hero.

"ugh!!" he grunted as he blocked sharp kick from the assassin, she flipped over and tried to hit him with her hair, he dodged by the skin of his teeth, Cheshire unleashed her poisoned claws ready to strike when a speeding arrow narrowly missed her, she back flipped away from aqualad and looked to roof top to see her favorite hero.

"Happy to see me!!" he shouted stringing his bow with more arrows. Cheshire bared her claws showing him, she was itching for a fight. Aqualad noting her distraction rushed the drug lord away. Bumble bee was finally up with twin right behind her.

"Yo pretty boy could've used you a few minutes ago!" bee voiced in annoyed tone, flying towards him. Cheshire threw needles towards her, bee shrunk down dodging them all.

"You wanna play girl, let's play" she said charging up her stingers. Mas and Menos headed towards the assassin, she shot more needles but their speed was too much. She did multiple cartwheels trying to dodge bumble bee's shocks, only to be tripped by the twins, she hissed in pain as hit the pavement painfully.

"Individually you're handful…" aqualad started looking down at her. The twin sped towards her helping aqualad surround her.

"Pero cuando estamos juntos… (But when we're together)." The twin added, as bumbled flew down to join them.

"…you're easy picking!" Bee finished. Speedy readied his electric net arrow on his bow.

"Sorry babe game over!" he said releasing the arrow and having the super villainess entrapped. She tried to stand only to be shocked. She cried out in pain having thousand of volts of energy traveling through her.

"I wouldn't do that a second time if I were you." Aqualad advised. "Kid kilowatt helped speedy design that, there's no way you're getting out." Cheshire gave grunt frustration.

Speedy pouted. "You couldn't just let me look super awesome for a minute or two could you?!" he demanded.

"You shouldn't take credit for other people's work." Aqualad countered.

"What!!? I designed it he **helped**!!!" speedy countered childishly. Bee just shook her head and sighed, the twins did the same as they took Danny away.

"Exactly which means he deserves credit!!!"Aqualad retorted. They continued to argue until they heard something….it was…it was laughter, and not just anyone's Cheshire's laughter, the assassin was really laughing and at them no less.

"You think that shocked messed up her brain?" aqualad asked ceasing his debate with speedy.

"I think anyone would laugh at the fact two supposed super heroes were acting like 5 yr olds." Bee taunted. Both boys scowled.

"Thanks Bee you're the sweetest." Speedy replied sarcastically. "Anyways let's get Giggles here to jail." He said kneeling toward the girl.

"No tricks Cheshire you're surrounded and it's over." He started leaning closer.

"Anata wa kawaii desu (you are cute)." Cheshire whispered when he was close enough.

"Huh?" he replied not understanding her words.

"Gomen (I'm sorry)" she said lifting her hands up to embrace the archer shocking them both send waves of unimaginable pain through them both. Speedy shouted in pain while the assassin bit her lip.

"Idiot!! Why'd you get so close!!!" aqualad shouted.

"Speedy!!! No! Hold on!" bumble bee exclaimed sending shock from her stingers to cancel the power of the net. Once the net was powerless Cheshire threw it aside, she glanced down at the hero by her knees, and she stroked his head tenderly.

"Keep your mitts off our friend!!! He's not your victim!!" aqualad demanded. She glanced up at bumble and aqualad and stood up.

"Dette Ike!! (Stay away!)" She shouted throwing smoke bombs trying to conceal her escape. She gave the archer one last look and vanished.

The bumble bee and aqualad coughed violently the smoke being too much for them.

"Damn it!!" bee shouted. we'll never find her in this smoke!!"

"Normally but she's injured that voltage fried speedy, she's probably going to past out any minute now." Aqualad responded.

"Yeah then how come I don't here and thud against the floor." Bee countered coughing trying to fine him through the smoke.

"Because…she's not normal." He replied seeing his lapse of forethought. "Let's get speedy to the medical bay… I'll see what I can do."

"At least that Danny is safe… he'd better sing like a canary at that trial or I'm gonna-

"Don't even say it; I **know** exactly what you mean." Aqualad agreed. Bee took speedy in her arms.

"Hang in there Speedy." She said flying off. "We'll be home soon."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm sorry to hear that Bumble bee but Speedy's a tough guy I'm sure he's gonna be fine." Cyborg said through the giant screen the tower's living room.

"Yeah I hope so sparky, but like I said keep an eye out for that Cheshire, if you here word of her anywhere give me a call I'm gonna make her pay." The leader seethed. Cyborg gave her a concerned look.

"Bee don't get too personally involved I know how you feel but remember we take villains down, we don't **break** them down." He warned.

"yeah… I know…just I'm still riled up I'll cool off in a bit, look I'll see you at the auction kay?" she replied.

"Sure Bee, see ya then, if you need help-

"I know who to call." She finished. "Laters Sparky."

The transmission ended and cyborg logged out. He stood up and headed towards the garage. He pasted by beast boy's room to see him practicing his speech for the auction.

"You getting ready Mr. Host? It's not for two more days." He stated teasing the changeling.

"Yeah well I gotta be ready for the spotlight!" b.b countered.

"How ready are you to see your girlfriend up on stage being ogled by a bunch of guys?"Cyborg asked. Beast boy just smiled.

"I'm not too worried Raven's not like that and anyway I was the one that practically begged her to join in." the boy replied.

"Getting pretty mature you little grass stain, Robin's flipping out, of course Star just had to bat her eyelashes a bit and he calm down." He commented ruffling B.B. hair.

"I guess I'm just not one of those over protective guys, I believe in Raven." He stated going over his speech.

"Good for you man… I know I'd got nuts if Sarah was up there…" the metal teen replied.

"Isn't she in the regular auction?" beast boy asked tapping his chin. "I swore I saw her name."

Cyborg looked he had been struck in the face.

"WHAT?!?!? MY SARAH!!! OH NO!! NO WAY" the hero rushed out of the room to call his girlfriend demanding an explanation. Beastboy just shrugged.

"I can't believe some guys are so over protective." He looked over at his night stand to see the picture of raven he kept. "No one will take you from me Rae; I don't need to freak out to know that."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Seriously? Wow… I feel for him." Jinx said in sympathy eating her breakfast, news about their fellow titan had reached Star city. Kid flash nodded.

"I was really worried but Aqualad said he's going to be fine." He replied munching on an apple.

"Good, speedy's a nice guy, he doesn't deserve to be lying in bed from shock burns." She responded. Kid flash nodded in agreement. A pregnant silence soon followed… jinx tossed around the eggs on her plate, eating a bite once in awhile. Her mind was on other things besides food.

_"I should come right out and say it "kid flash I'm sorry for being bitch yesterday" quick, easy painless! Alright come on jinx you can do this."_ she took a deep breath and prepared herself.

"Ki-

"I'm sorry." He interrupted her; jinx blinked trying to register what had happened… _"Okay not exactly according to plan."_

"I don't know what I did and I'm sorry for that but know that if I did anything to offend you it wasn't on purpose, I'm sorry I did something to make you mad yesterday." He gave the most sincere look he could muster. She melted at the sight of those crystal blue eyes donning a guilty expression.

"Oh kid flash!! You're so stupid!!!" she said hugging him tightly startling the boy. "It's me who should be apologizing not you!! I'm sorry I was so rude, I'm sorry I didn't hear you out! I was just in a bad mood!!"

He hugged her back chuckling at her apology.

"It's alright… it's just how we all get sometimes, besides you're incredibly cute when you're mad." He teased loving the sight of the shade of pink on her cheeks.

"It's not alright!" she held him tighter. "You were trying to be nice and I- I totally blew you off and ugh! I am so so sorry!" he lifted her chin to be at eye level with her.

"Its okay, the point is you apologized, it's over. Jinx I know you have bad temper I should have given you space but something about you being mad just- just gets me raring to go!" he admitted.

"You're suicidal coming after me when I'm angry." She warned.

"I like a challenge." He countered kissing her lips softly. "And you're the best I've ever faced."

She smiled at his comment and felt hyper from his kiss; she shoved him unto to the sofa.

"Kid flash do you what my favorite part of fighting are?" she asked in seductive voice, he gulped.

"Oh please let it be the "kiss and make up" part" he begged. She giggled and nodded.

"Correct you win a prize." She replied heading towards him. "little ole' me"

The red head blushed as she pinned him down on the couch.

"Best prize ever." He said leaning up to kiss her.

"You bet your ass it is." She replied vigorously kissing the boy.

"_Awl teenage hormones what can't you fix_." K.F. thought as his girlfriend ripped off his shirt. _"Whoa feisty… it's going to be a good Thursday."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Speedy groaned as he awakened from his dream, which a certain kimono wearing assassin had infiltrated. He saw aqualad looking at his vitals.

"Hey look who's up! How are you doing speedy?" he asked kindly. The archer scowled.

"Not good." he replied he tried to sit up but the pain was too much.

"Easy! You're not going anywhere anytime soon." Aqualad warned. "You need to rest."

"That's not an option Cheshire's still on the loose and you guys need-" he was cut off mid-sentence by aqualad's glare.

"idiot we need you alive more than anything! So lie your ass down before I strap it down with the restraints." The boy demanded scaring the crap out of speedy.

"Okay, okay geez touch love much?" he said grudgingly complying with the order.

"Maybe but it got you to listen." He replied. Speedy nodded.

"Touché." He agreed "hey can I ask you a favor?"

"Depending on what it is I might or might not do it." aqualad replied.

"Can you get me my communicator, if I'm going to stuck here might as well be entertained I got all my Mp3 files on there." The archer reasoned.

"Sure." Aqua lad agreed heading towards the other night table were it laid by the lamp. "Here you go" he tossed the archer easily caught it but hissed in pain.

"Ahh damn it… I really, really hate electrical nets now." He stated.

"Ditto, look I'll be back in a sec I got to go to the kitchen and get you some grub, stay here!"Aqualad demanded.

"Okay, okay I will mom geez." Speedy replied sarcastically Aqualad just rolled his eyes and headed off. The archer flipped open his communicator.

"Voice command activate." He ordered.

**Voice command initiated**

"I need a translation base for every Asian language." He asked remembering her tone to sound Asian.

**Interpreters found please request phrase**

"First phrase anata wa kawaii desu, second gomen." He replied trying to mimic her words.

**Translations found, language Japanese; phrase one "you are cute." Phrase two "I'm sorry."**

He widened his eyes.

"She called me cute to my face and couldn't even understand it ugh! How are we going to have good guy bad guy banter if she barely speaks and when she does it's in Japanese!!" he demanded to the gods of the heavens. After getting no reply he just sighed.

"Communicator locate best online Japanese language learning program, hopefully a quick one." He commanded. "If it's Japanese she wants its Japanese she'll get!"

**Program found downloading all 40 lessons**

"This is a quick one!" he complained, he hissed in pain from jerking around too much. "Ouch…ugh at least I know what I'm going to be doing during recovery.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"PANTHA!! PANTHA!!!" The crowd shouted waving banners and posters demonstrating their immense love for the luchadora, at the moment she was fighting 4 opponents at once, but of course nothing scared the might Pantha. She ran towards on lifting him up with ease hurling him against his partner both men flew out of the ring. The crowd roared in excitement she raised her arms showing her pride of victory, the second pair of men headed towards her from behind she easily over powered them and pinned them down.

"UNO, DOS, TRES, CUATRO, CINCO, SEIS, SIETE, OCHO, NUEVE, DIEZ!!!!!!!!!!"

The crowd shouted the final number with all their vigor, hollering her name and shouting praises worthy of a goddess. The referee entered the ring and raised her hand.

"AND THE WINNER AND STILL UNDEFEATED CHAMPION IS THE POWERFUL, THE FEROCIOUS PANTHA!!!" she held up the championship belt in pride holding up for the world to see.

The crowd chanted her name over and over as she posed for pictures and signed autographs. She'd smile kindly at the children with their own mask resembling her own.

"viva lucha libre!!! (long live wrestling)" the children exclaimed.

"Bien dicho!! Viva la lucha!!! (Well said!! Let wrestling live!!)" She replied vivaciously, she patted their head and sent them on their way with signed autograph books. Her manager stood up and took a microphone.

"Please do not miss Pantha's appearance at the Jump city bachelorette auction, come support our beautiful luchdora!! She does this out of the kindness of her heart in an attempt to help raise money for a better the world by ending world hunger."

"Yes we have much but there many in this world that do not! Let us extend our hand and help our fellow man!!" pantha added followed by large cheers from her fans.

"well said, please excuse but pantha must return to her trailer, the trip ahead of us is long, please feel free to come back next week for her next match." Her manager announced, crowd groaned.

"perhaps a few more-

"Miss Pantha, It is for the best." He replied giving her an apologetic look.

"I understand Sestaban, my fans I carry you all in my heart, I leave you for but a moment please await my return!! For I will eagerly return to my beautifully Mexico!!" she shouted blowing them a kiss. If possible the crowd roared louder. Sestaban lead her to her trailer. She opened the door to see thousands of bouquets and fruit baskets. She sat down by her vanity only to have a knock on the door.

"Miss Pantha there is a man here that claims to be a friend, calls himself Red Star. The luchadora eyes widen as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"I- umm- uh- yes he is!! Please give me a moment!"she rapidly replied. She brushed her hair quickly and reapplied her lipstick. "Okay…Let him in!!" she hollered. The Russian boy entered her trailer holding a small arrangement of orchids.

"Umm hello Pantha it is good to see you…" he trailed on losing his word. "I uh- here for your victory!" he said nervously handing her the orchids. She took then graciously.

"Thank you, they are beautiful, I have never seen flowers like these." She said smiling; the Russian boy blushed and pulled on his collar melting under her smile.

"Umm yes they are not found in Mexico, but very popular in Russia, I hoped you would like them." He said avoiding eye contact. She emptied a vase and filled it with water placing the flower on her vanity set.

"I do." She said kindly. "As wonderful as this reunion is my friend, please tell what brings you to México?" she question sitting down on her chair.

"well after being isolated for so long I travel frequently trying to experienced the things I've missed, and I heard Mexico was a country rich in culture, wonderful food, amazing ruins and sites and… uhh beautiful women." He whispered the last part. She laughed lightly.

"You heard correct my friend, my Mexico is stupendous." she agreed. "I wish I could show some sites but I am headed to Jump city tonight." She said in a lamenting voice.

"As am I." he replied quickly surprising pantha. "I was also invited to this auction, It seem the more heroes show up the more people will too." He explained.

"I see well this is wonderful come with me to jump city we will travel together!" she offered eagerly. The Russian blushed brightly.

"Please friend I do not mean to impose, I am very capable of-

"Nonsense! You are my guest in my country I must extend my hospitality!" she argued he felt more embarrassed.

"I-

"There will be no discussion it is settled." She said standing using her "assertive" voice. He smiled rubbing his neck.

"I guess if you insist I cannot argue." He said pantha immediately beamed.

"This is great!! Come we have a few more hours before the plane takes off, we will go and enjoy some sites now!!" she said taking him by the wrist. Her strength gave her the ease to drag him out of the trailer.

"Wait pantha perhaps-

"It will be fun; I know the best restaurant for miles to come!!" She said interrupting him giving a sweet smile. He couldn't say no to such kind face.

"(Sigh) why not." He said giving her weak smile. Why he felt so charmed by luchadora he would never understand but what did know was spending a day with her in Mexico was a dream come true.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Love please it's only an auction I'm not running off with a secret lover or anything of sort." Argent reasoned her New Zealand accent some what pacifying the pyrokinetic. Who was about to literally burst into flames from his uncontrollable anger.

"Don't even get that thought in my head!! Ugh see now it's in there I'm going to be paranoid for a week! Argent I don't want some weirdoes looking at you and paying money to spend time with you! That just send a horrible message and besides they have enough girls volunteering!" hot spot countered.

"But dearest it's for a good cause, think of how many people I'll be helping." She replied taking his chin making him face her crimson eyes full of compassion.

"Sorry too busy thinking of some unlucky bastard trying to get fresh with you." He retorted bitterly, gently removing her hands from his face.

"You act as if I'd let them! Love I can take care of myself!" she said feeling fed up with his childish retorts.

"I know that! But still-…I just don't like the idea!! Okay!" he shouted feeling stewed heat radiate off him, she frowned putting her hand on her hip.

"No not okay! I am not a child and will not be treated like one, I shall do as I please and I am going to be in that auction!!! Your paranoid jealously will not stop me from helping people who deserve it! Understood!!" she demanded crossing her arms and glaring, leaving her boyfriend speechless and extremely afraid.

"Yes dear!" he squeaked, the frown on her face instantly removed itself and sweet smile replaced it.

"Wonderful!! Now come I have to shop for a nice dress, can't be seen in anything raggedy now can I?" she said hooking her arms with his. He pouted childishly.

"But I hate going shopping!!" he whined. She rolled her eyes.

"I know dearest but who else will tell me how extremely fabulous I look in my dresses?" she asked teasingly. He blushed and sighed.

"Fine… only one dress Argent not ten like last time." He demanded scowling her.

"But love that was me holding back now you're just being cruel!" she pouted. "Please dearest for your lil' shimmer." She added using her given nickname He lost battle when he saw her sweet eyes.

"Five and that's it!" he stated putting his foot down. She hugged his arm.

"Oh love you spoil me so!" she chirped making the boy blush profoundly.

"Tell me about it." He said sarcastically as she kissed his cheek.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"beautiful!!" starfire chirped flying in her sequin violet dress, her beautiful lush red hair loose and flowing, she soared gracefully through the conference hall that the auction was to take place in, it had giant chandlers at adorned the room amazingly not to mention the decorations, the tables, and the live D.J booth.

"I agree this place looks great." Raven added wearing a simple black spaghetti strap dress, her hair up with a violet flower in it, and a sapphire pendant and matching earrings. Beast boy had trouble not drooling.

"I just checked out the sound system and as I expect it is absolutely state of the art! This is gonna be sweet!" cribwork said rubbing his hands together in anticipation while Sarah just giggled, she wore simple pink gown with white sash around her arms.

"You said it Cy!! And best of all guess who's coming over after it's all said and done!" beast boy asked tauntingly. The teen beamed when he was reminded the titans east were spending the night.

"oh yeah! Bumble bee vs. me in the mother of all video game challenges!!" he exclaimed. Sarah rolled her eyes and giggled.

"I just want this to be over." Robin stated in seething voice, everyone knew the boy wonder was not happy about the auction at all.

"don't worry man Star's a big girl besides if I can take it so can you." Cyborg commented gesturing to Sarah, the spiky-hair boy said nothing just glared.

"Well he's in a fantastic mood." Raven added in dry sarcasm. Beast boy nodded in agreement.

"Oh my schinikavff do not be so filled with the gloom we will spend a glorious evening part-taking in exotic cuisine and enjoyable art stated music systems." Starfire comforted landing next to her boyfriend. He gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah Star it'll be great." He said kindly not wanting to upset her innocent heart. She beamed taking his hand making him float along with her.

"Come my schinikavff you must see the view of the city from the windows." She said whisking him off not hearing his protests.

"Whoa star!! Slow down!" he said flying off hanging on to her hand for dear life, the rest laughed at how cute they were.

"There so sweet together they're giving me diabetes." Raven half mocked- half cooed with genuine smile.

"You said it." beast boy agreed. "But at least he's not all scowly anymore."

Raven nodded in agreement.

"Alright let's start setting up to greet the invites after all we did ask them here." Beast boy stated wearing a grin.

"Actually you did." Raven corrected. "But we'll help." She added noting his smile dimmed.

"Awesome Cy you help the D.J. if anyone knows who to work that stuff it's you." Beast boy said praising the teen.

"You know it, come on Sarah you gotta see it, it's incredible!" cyborg replied rushing off his girlfriend.

"I guess that leaves just you and Me." beast boy said waging his eye brows, raven rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Keep dreaming Beast boy, now let get these people inside the building or they might riot." Raven replied floating off.

"Hey wait up!" he said running after her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Absolutely awesome." Jinx commented entering the conference room in awe her boyfriend eating candy bar beside her, nodding in agreement as he munched on the candy. She wore a black skin tight gown with very exposed back, her hair tied down with a brooch and had on a black choker necklace with a bell on it and matching black earrings

"Nice digs." He said stepping in with her, looking for the table they were assigned, with argent, hot spot, wildebeest, herald, Jericho, kole, and Gnarrk.

"Jinx dearest here we are!!" Argent called out waving she wore a red and black gown similar to her normal outfit only longer, and the red fabric had sequins on it. Jinx smiled at her hand waved back taking Kid Flash's hand making a bee line for the table while greeting at the titans they saw.

Argent and kole stood up to greet jinx as they reached the table while K.F. greeted the guys.

"Jinx it's been so long!" argent said hugging the sorceress.

"Too long! How are you? And I love the dress!" jinx replied Argent smiled and did 360 turn to model her dress.

"I'm fine and thank you it's gorgeous isn't it! my hot spot bought it for me!" she beamed, the boy blushed waved hi quickly and looked away continuing his conversation with kid flash. Jinx just giggled.

"Not incredible social is he?" jinx commented. Argent shrugged.

"Nobody's perfect dear, speaking of perfect I adore your dress simple yet stunning! And back ooh tantalizing! Trying to tease that boytoy of yours." Argent taunted.

"Don't say those kinds of things." Jinx replied blushing red as a tomato. "Kole how have you been?" hugging the other pink haired girl.

"Wonderful! This place is so nice and Gnarrk is getting so comfortable with technology I could even bring him!" kole replied smiling, she wore a sleeveless crystal blue shimmering gown with matching jewelry.

"That's great to hear!" jinx complimented. "You should be proud helping him through it."

"Nah it's Gnarrk that does everything, facing his fears I'm so proud." She replied. Jinx nodded in agreement.

"Well ladies lets not stand here, back to our seats I believe it'll be starting shortly." Argent stated heading towards her seat and greeting Kid Flash.

"well helloo argent I was wondering when you were going to say hi, gotta say the dress- it blew my mind! I had run from London and back to find It." he joked making the girl giggle while her boyfriend glared and jinx joins in.

"-ahem" jinx interrupted giving him a warning glare. He smiled nervously.

"Babe you know you're the most beautiful girl in the world to me, I'm just making casual conversation." He reasoned smiling weakly.

"Uh huh yeah well try not to get too casual." She warned. Hot spot nodded.

"Of course not." He replied trying to wane her anger. "hey uhh is that beast boy I should say hi, wouldn't want to be rude be right back!" he said zipping away.

"You shouldn't be so mean, he's just a flirt by nature it's like trying to tell a bird not to fly." Kole advised.

"guess I'm buying a cage." Jinx countered smirking.

"I think you mean a leash." Argent corrected mockingly.

"It'll be pretty one with spikes." Jinx joked making the girl laugh.

"Black of course." argent added between giggles.

"Of course!" jinx replied giggling. The boys at the table just shook their heads in disgrace… nothing was sacred to woman.

"You two are incorrigible." Kole said smiling shaking her head. They smiled evilly.

"Why us? Nonsense we're as sweet as can be." Jinx replied sarcastically earning a laugh from both girls. Soon a sudden silence came upon the crowd. As beast boy was handed the microphone by the host of the regular auction.

"Shh! Look it's starting." Kole announced. Everyone set their eyes on the green changeling.

"Ladies and gentles and of course heroes and heroines thank you for waiting patiently for the latest addition of the jump city's bachelorette auction, the heroine auction! Where the world's finest and most beautiful heroines have come to be auction off in order to make a difference in third world countries were hunger is a crisis and must be relieved." He announced letting the audience's claps die down.

"now before we start I'd like to remind you, these women are not to be objectified, they are hard working girls that devote their lives to keeping this world safe and evil at bay so please be respectful, no hooting and hollering, cheering is fine and above all I'd like to remind you… some of them have incredibly strong boyfriends that can snap you like toothpicks without breaking a sweat but hey have fun!!" he said in extremely cheerful voice not matching his deadly threat at all. The audience was dead silent.

"Who else got the shivers?" Argent asked. Everyone raised their hand. "Thought so."

"anyways… please let introduce our first heroine of the evening, known for her tremendous strength, the lovely luchadora, the one the only Pantha!!" he shouted as she emerged from the curtain in simple black gown, a gold necklace and hoop earring, her hair up in pony tail. Many cheers emerged from crowd as flashes of cameras blinked on and on. Pantha posing each time. Red star was one of the many cheering her on. As well as kid flash.

"Whoo!! Go pantha!!!" kid flash shouted earning strange looks from everyone. "Big girls need love too don't judge!" he countered. Jinx just shook her head.

"This fine Latina is not only beauty but brawn! With an undefeated strike of 300 matches and several more off the ring! And she has degrees in fine arts literature, Mexican folk art, and music, gentleman what more can you ask for brains, brawn and beauty! Let's start the bidding at 200 dollars." He offered.

"200" a man shouted holding up his paddle.

"250" a woman shouted holding her son's hand who had a pantha mask on.

"300" another man countered.

"375" a teenage boy shouted.

"450" the woman replied.

"500" the first man responded.

"550" the another teen shouted.

"700" the first man shouted.

"720" The other man countered smirking as he saw the other one give him a glare.

"750" the another woman shouted.

"810" the teen countered.

"830" the first man shouted. The woman back down.

"840" the other man added.

"850" the teen replied.

"900." The first man shouted.

"two thousand dollars." The teen shouted leaving everyone in shock.

"too rich for my blood." Both other men agreed backing down.

"Well folks any bids… alright two thousand, going once… twice …sold!!! And the lucky boy get his dream girl, come on up." Beast boy voiced smiling, the boy rushed over eagerly as many glares were shot at him, if red star had laser-vision the boy would've been dead, he had tan skin and dark blue eyes, he had his long hair tied back by a braid in short he was gorgeous.

"Senorita Pantha it would be my honor to take you to dinner." He said in a suave voice, pantha blushed and smiled.

"Please the honor is all mines." She replied as he took her hand and they walked off the stage. Beast boy raised his brow teasingly.

"Don't get too cozy!!" he joked. "Now moving on we've shown our heroine from the south now let us bring our heroine from the north, please help me welcome the crystal princess of the icy arctic Kole!!!" he shouted as she emerged from the curtain, she walked down the stage waving kindly at the camera's. Jericho swooned at sight of her on that stage as did many of her admirers.

"This little lady is more than meets the eye, her acrobatics skills are outta this world, and she can turn into crystal a hundred times harder than diamond, boys some lady's like the bling this girl is bling!!" He said as she turned into crystal to demonstrate receiving awes from the crowd. "Not to mention a great cook, a wonderful care taker and let's face it the girl is cute! So folks the bidding starts at 200 dollars."

The bid was fierce it seem kole's fans were persistent the bid went up to 2,600 and it was Jericho who had won the auction. Surprising everyone including Kole herself.

"Where he'd get the money?" hot spot asked argent.

"He's got talent and a guitar do the math love." She replied clapping as Jericho headed to the stage blushing brightly.

"Whoa pretty unexpected huh? Well Romeo go get your Juliet!" beast boy teased pushing him towards kole, caught off guard he almost tripped but regained his balance; he looked up to see the girl smiling fondly. He waved.

"Hello to you too." She giggled, he blushed offering his hand. She graciously took it and they headed toward their seat.

"You just paid 2,600 to ask out a girl, who was right next to you." Kid flash commented. The mute boy signed something.

"Huh?" kid flash replied.

"He says "true but the money's going to charity… and try getting a date with her without gnarrk saying no" aww so cute." Argent translated then cooing at his cuteness. Gnarrk was pouting at sight of them together.

"Be nice gnarrk it's for charity and besides I like him." She said giving the blond a smile, his heart was doing so many flips he didn't even care gnarrk was shooting dagger at him.

"Awww" the two girl chorused while the guys rolled their eyes.

"I'm officially going to puke." Hot spot whispered as guys nodded in agreement.

The night went on Argent, Raven, Bumble bee, wonder girl, and starfire displayed themselves. The highest bid so far went to starfire which was 24,000 dollars. Argent highest bidder was an enthusiastic fan, herald had bid for bee vigorously, wonder girl had won the attention of many suitors but the winner was a young man named Terry that was a searcher at S.T.A.R. labs, raven highest bidder was…surprisingly a school teacher who was fan of her poetry as for Starfire's highest bidder lets just say nobody saw it coming…

"Wow what surprise to see Gotham's kallionaire here huh folks? Mr. Wayne please come receive your heroine." Beast boy said gesturing the man to rise. He went up to the stage.

"hello it's an honor to finally meet you." He said extending his hand, she took kindly.

"it is I that should be saying that should be expressing the "thank you" for your generous donation it means so much!"she replied giving him sweet smiled, he gave her one of his own.

"Anything for a good cause." He responded. " please come along Miss Starfire I will escort you to your table." She giggled and took the hand he extended. The billionaire was certainly charming.

"now ladies and gents… I hate to say it but this is the last heroine of the evening, please help welcome our last but certainly not least heroine, the alluring bad-luck sorceress, the pink princess of hex!! Jinx!!!" he announced as she emerged flipping gracefully across the stage doing multiple cartwheels. Kid flash spit out his drink in shock coughing violently.

"whoa easy there…" argent said patting his back.

"Wha- how- why is my jinx up there!!!!" he shouted. "she said she was powdering her nose."

"and you believed her?" hot spot replied raising a brow.

"what an entrance well as you can tell jinx is an accomplished gymnast, train in 13 different fighting styles, a cat lover, and of course a sorceress of extraordinary powers, lets start the bidding at 200." Beast boy started.

The crowd roar in bids including a few to kid flash's horror his friends.

"kid kilowatt put the paddle down man!!! That's my girlfriend!!" K.F. exclaimed. "you too mas y menos!! For Pete's sake Thunder I though we were friends!!!" they ignored his cries and concentrated on the bidding.

"it's for charity kid flash." Kole replied trying to calm him.

"charity!!shmarity! they're after my girl!!" he shouted with anime tears in his eyes. "my angel!! Why!"

"maybe it was a time you got a taste of your own medicine." Argent responded. "you're always doing this to her." The rest nodded in agreement.

"no! I mean…it's different! And she knows I love her- and I'm not on stage modeling for strange women!! Why!! (sniffle)(sniffle)" he said laying his head against the table. Jericho patted his head in comfort.

"might as well be." Argent said. "you're a crazy flirt and an incorrigible one at that."

"2,300 going once …" beastboy stated.

"Who!! Huh my angel?! Who's winning?" K.F. exclaimed to see mas and menos with their paddle high in the air. He growled standing up rolling his selves.

"those two are gonna-

"sit down." Argent demanded as red energy enveloped the speedster restraining him to his seat. "they're children for Pete's sake!!"

"children with 2,300 dollars if they're old enough to get money their old enough to get a beating!!" he said struggling to break free.

"will you behave you're in public!" kole scowled. "you want jinx to come down here and put you in your place." He immediately stopped struggling at the threat, jinx was crazy when she was irritated, he really didn't need the world see his girlfriend kick his ass.

"no ma'am!"He replied quickly sweating bullets. "I'll be good." He said raising his hand as if he swearing an oath. The boys snickered at him. He shot them a glare.

"and sold to the speeding twin's from Guatemala!! Come on up boys you're dream girl's here." He said teasing as jinx jabbed her elbow in his ribs. "ouch geez it was a joking." In the blink of an eye they appeared holding a bouquet of daisies, she rolled her eyes but smiled.

"what is it with you speedsters and flowers?" she questioned receiving them kindly as kid flash scowled in anger.

"no entendemos pero te dimos las flores porque eres bella." They responded with cheeky smiles.

"what they say?" she asked beastboy.

"they said "we don't understand but we gave you the flowers because you are beautiful." He translated. She blushed.

"aww that's kinda sweet in corny way." She said petting mas's head. "and I gotta a thing for red-heads anyways." They blushed at her smile, she giggled they were like little kid flash just not as cocky.

"los ojos the una encantaradora …nos miranron a nosotros, estamos en el cielo." They said swooning as mas took her hand. She looked up at beast boy raising a brow.

"the eyes of an enchantress have looked at us we are in heaven." He translated, the crowd cooed at their cuteness as jinx beamed at their compliment.

"what a way to wrap up the auction two boys getting their dream date, can this be any cuter?" he asked, the boys huffed at being called cute but distracted themselves with the sorceress in front of them.

"te llevaremos a tu mesa." They said leading her off the stage.

"I'm guess you're taking to my table." She replied, they nodded. "I'm so gonna need a Spanish to English dictionary." They chuckled at her response, they received thumbs up from speedy and aqualad and blushed. Beast boy concluded the auction and initiated the party that was schedule after, he cued the D.J. and the music began as the lights dimmed. As mas y menos plus jinx reached her table they received a nasty glare from kid flash.

"que estas mirando pequitas (what are you looking at freckles)?" they replied rudely. His eyes widen in anger.

"oh you did not just- you have freckles too idiots!"he countered. Jinx blinked not understanding what went on.

"you know Spanish?" she asked slightly impressed.

"enough to get by- wait I'm mad at you!!" he said frowning. "how come you didn't tell you were in the auction."

"des de cuando eres el jefe de ella (since when are you her boss)!!" the twin countered. Jinx glared at him.

"yeah what they said!" she retorted.

"you don't even know what they said and you rather agree with them!!" he shouted.

"you're acting like a child Kid Flash we'll talk about this at home! Stop embarrassing me!" she said looking around to note a lot of eyes were on them. His eye twitched…he…he was embarrassing her?!?! After all the crap she'd put his through meetings and press conferences! She had the audacity to say that!! Oh no! he felt something snap inside him.

"so I have to put up with your ridiculous tantrums in public but when I have one you automatically become the shy one!!" he countered sharpily.

"ooohhh vas a lamenter decir eso (you're gonna regret saying that)" the twins warned as the hex witch looked like she was going to bit his head off.

"are you saying you're embarrassed by me!!" she demanded.

"yeah you know what I am!! You blow up about every little thing and I have to be the patient one, I have to make the excuses "oh she's just having a bad day" "I'll pay for everything" or the every popular "please don't sue my girlfriend! Guess what I finally had it!! there is no excuse for someone to act that spoiled and demand others to act a completely other way!" he shouted only to realize…he really shouldn't have, jinx looked like she had just been slapped but felt like mammoth was the one that gave it.

"….harsh bro." hot spot commented.

"pent up feelings much mate?" argent added.

"well then I am so sorry to have embarrassed you so much, I guess should've known better…" she tried to hide fact she was about to cry. " but you know what? you never have to be embarrassed by me again." She finished tossing him the bracelet he gave her for their birthday. "I'm gone, I'll pick up my stuff tomorrow." She said walking off.

"jinx wait that's not what-" he wanted to chase after her but the twins stopped.

"ya hististe sufficente. (you've done enough)" they said getting in his way. He frowned.

"I'm not losing her!" he said moving them out of the way only to have them zip right back into place.

"please don't make me hurt you." He said seething in anger. They faced him head on.

"don't even think about it!" bumble bee warned appearing behind them. "They're part of my team, you mess with one of us-."

"you mess with all of us." Aqualad and speedy finished crossing their arms giving him a warning look.

"I need to talk to her." He said seriously. "bee tell them to stand down, please I love her." He begged with his full of remorse.

She looked at them twins and sighed.

"guys I know you're trying to help but… jinx can take care of herself…I'm sorry but stand down." She said giving the order. They looked her in shock.

"pero senorita bumble bee-

"I gave an order." She said trying to muster her strongest voice at the sight of their hurt looks. She shot a glare at kidflash. "don't make me regret it."

"wouldn't dream of it." he said dashing off leaving a gust wind behind. The twins glared at his trail.

"idiota." They muttered under their breath. The rest nodded in agreement.

"come on guys cheer up, you get jinx for the whole day tomorrow." Bee tried to comfort, the twins just stayed pouty refusing to acknowledge her.

"there's a sundae bar." Speedy added attempting to cheer them up. They sighed.

"si no hay chocolate algiene va a pagar ( if there is no chocolate someone will pay)." They demanded. Bee giggled at their reply.

"there's chocolate come on."she said taking them by the hand.

"ahh to be young and so easily distracted" argent commented in a nostalgic voice.

"I hope jinx and K.F. work this out." Kole said in concern voice.

"you and the rest of world that doesn't want to see that girl go off on a rampage." Hot spot added.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jinx sobbed outside of the building , trying to stop the tears and her heart from breaking.

`"that insensitive, idiotic, stupid, inconsiderate, -

"incredibly good looking moron." Kid flash interrupted giving her a weak smile.

"I should kill you." She said seething in hot tears. "go away." Her voice sounded weak in pained.

"jinx we have to talk about this." He said extending his hand. "lets go home, cool off a bit then-

"then what? I'll realize how stupid I was for liking you!! Hell for loving you!! What you said in there, I saw it in your eyes you meant every word!" She stated poking his chest.

"I…I did…but I didn't- jinx you have to understand I was mad I didn't know what I was saying! Seeing you on that stage all those guys looking you like, like you were theirs it…it just drove me insane!! I love you! I love you enough to be jealous of 12 year olds that don't have a shot with you unless they paid for it!" he got on his knees. " jinx I cannot lose you! Please, please don't do this to me."

She looked down at him in shock, his eyes begging her to listen; she swore she even saw them mist up. She wiped her own tears.

"Wally do we even work out,we're always fighting… I'm always so- I never feel good enough…never and it hurts….it really hurts to see you look at other girls." She said sobbing her words. "I thought for once you should know what it feels like but… I guess it hurt you too…" she said kneeling down to be at eye level.

"it was the only time I ever though I was gonna punch a fellow titan." He admitted he put his hands on her shoulders. "Nikhita… I'm sorry if I make you feel insecure… you are only the girl I love and it'll be that way forever, we all have our weakness girls…are mine, but I'll never be weak enough to give up the only girl that makes me happy." He reassured. "lets go home and talk about this, I want us to be together more than anything, lets just think this out." He said hugging her tightly.

He'd lost a lot of things in life, he wasn't going to lose her over a temper tantrum, she was his angel in every sense of the word, his reason for living was being a super hero but with Jinx he not only lived, he lived in splendor every minute of his life, she was soft and gentle with him denying her rougher tendencies, her eyes lit up every time she was him and he'd love to see that spark, she had her tough moments but that what made her human and at end of the day in his eyes she was perfect. He held her closer rubbing her back as she still whimpered now and then. He never wanted to see her like this.

his finger and her bare back made her shiver but she ease into the hug. She laid her head on the crook of his neck, he smelt like Irish spring, she sighed, leave it to a ginger to be so blatant about his heritage, she'd wake in morning always wanting her morning hug practically demanding and he'd give her that million watt smile of his and open his arms and of course she'd leap into them just get whiff of the scent… the idea of waking to an empty apartment with no Wally to hug made her heart sink.

"okay…we'll talk." She agreed, with her arms now around his neck, he stood and carried her bridal style. He pressed her against his chest, she looked up him and gave him a hopeful look, those eyes of hers, they always melted his heart.

"lets go home." He said tenderly as she held on tighter as they traveled at lightspeed heading for star city.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Loud music boomed through the room as the party continued, neon lights filled the conference room as bodies danced swaying to the beat of the music. Raven watched it all in silence with her boyfriend stuffing his mouth, he'd occasionally say a comment or two trying to strike conversation but she'd either nod or say a dead end response halting a chance of continuation.

Why did he stay here with her? He was a "party animal" as he called it, he loved to dance, he'd be the only person that tried to bring back the hustle in a party and actually got people to join along, his eyes would brighten whenever a new song would come on another chance at attention, he'd smile like an idiot dancing with everyone and anyone, chatting a mile an hour!! Azarth knew the boy loved it, so why be here eating a mountain of food in silence with her.

"why are you here?" she said finally let her contemplation out. He looked at her in surprise, he put his fork down.

"what you mean by that?" he asked her seeming hurt. She immediately sensed his discomfort at the question and sought to fix the misunderstanding.

"that came out wrong, I mean why aren't out dancing and I don't know leading a conga-line?" she asked his eyes brightened.

"duh cause I like it here." He replied picking up another tofuball with his fork, she raised a brow.

"you rather eat twice your bodyweight in vegetarian spaghetti than be out dancing and hang out with the others?" she said in accusative tone with her deadpan voice. He sighed once more putting the fork down.

"yeah is that a bad thing, I mean I'll lose the weight during missions plus have you tried the cake! Freaking amazing!"he joked putting on face of bliss. She just shook her head.

"no but I just don't want you here…just because I'm here." She replied sounding a lot weaker than she had intended. "I don't mind if you want to have fun." She said giving him a small smile. He gave her a serious look.

"Rae I like being here, I like being with you, dancing's fun but I dunno seeing sitting here alone - I don't like it besides I really do like this food!" he reasoned smiling his face covered in tomato sauce. She chuckled slightly and took a napkin, she grabbed his chin and wiped his face, he squirmed a little but he stopped when he saw her tender expression.

"I like being with you too." She replied putting down the napkin, he smiled at her and took her hands.

"good." He replied looking at her eyes, she blushed and looked down at their hands.

"so want me to get you some cake, I mean it it's the best stuff I've ever tried!" he said ruining the moment, raven sighed but smiled.

"why not but first." She stood up and offered him her hand. "how about a dance?"

His eyes lit up instantly and sprung out of his chair.

"WAHHOO!" he shouted. "You bet!! come on Rae we'll bring back the funky chicken!!" he exclaimed dragging her onto the dance floor. Seeing him beam like that, smiling so widely…one dance wouldn't hurt… it wouldn't hurt at all. She smiled holding on tighter onto his hand.

"wait a minute did you say funky chicken?" she questioned snapping out of her happy moment.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Pantha...umm hello I was wondering…" the russian boy started to sweat. "well you see everyone is dancing and I see you –ahem- have yet dance with anyone I was just wondering- you don't have to of course but if you'd like to dance." He finally offered with face redder than his hair.

"of course!" she replied hastily. " I mean uhh yes, that would be fun." She corrected taking his hand his face lit instantly.

"really that's great!- that is…uhh yes it is enjoyable- dancing that is." He replied scolding himself for being so forward. She smiled at him chuckling softly.

"come I believe we both will be having fun." She said leading him to the dance floor, he smiled shyly and nodded meanwhile on looking speculators were in complete shock.

"who else did not see that coming?" kole asked as she danced with Jericho, the mute boy just shrugged and twirled her around launching her over to her other dance partner who caught her with ease.

"gnarrk gnarrk gnarrk (I sure didn't.)" gnarrk replied. She nodded in agreement.

"when say love is blind they meant it." hot spot added getting his arm swatted by his girlfriend. "hey! What I'd do!?"

"don't be rude! I think it's sweet… in a weird way." She replied scolding him. He merely took her hand and spun her around.

"fine just dance while I'm actually up to it." he countered as she smiled at him, they dance together in sync.

"you love dancing with me don't you matches" she gushed he blushed at hearing his nickname.

"it's not bad." He admitted drawing her closer. " it's definitely better when it's you I'm dancing with." Romance wasn't his thing but he knew how to get Argent to swoon when he wanted to.

"oh love!" she sighed draping her arms around his neck.

"oh brother." Kole whispered to her partners as they snickered at the two lovebirds.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After reaching the apartment both discussed what had happened at the auction, at first it was calm but eventually Jinx's less tender nature began to take over and she began shouting of course Kid Flash took most of the insults in silence …even the ones that hurt, knowing she was in as much pain, he'd see her tears sliding down one by one like acid dropping on his heart, it burn not to be able to brush them away to hold her but in the mood she was in, it wasn't happening. After another half an hour she calmed down and silence swept the room. He backed away to the kitchen give her some space… and to let her see him wipe a tear or two of his own.

"I made some tea." Kid flash said in a soft voice as he emerged from the kitchen. he offered her a cup, she looked up at him as he sat down along side her on the couch. She took the cup.

"thanks." She replied sipping it slowly, she set it down on the coffee table.

she looked at the mug it read "ho,ho,ho merry x-mas" he'd bought her the stupid thing last Christmas saying it made her seem more "in the Christmas spirit" he'd bring it out for her every night during December filling it with hot chocolate and pink mini-marshmallows. They'd cuddle in blankets together and watch ridiculous Christmas specials only five years (and kid flash) would actually like. She'd tease him about but in end she'd just sip on her chocolate and watch how Rudolf helped save Christmas while he snuggled her.

"earth to jinx…hellooo." The ginger called out snapping his finger in front of her face. She scooted away startled.

"huh-what?" she replied snapping out her flashback. He gave her a concerned look.

"you alright? I lost ya for a sec." he asked leaning closer, she backed away blushing.

"sorry just a little tired." She lied, she shivered as a chill came into the room.

"you cold?" he asked as she continue to shiver.

"yeah this dress isn't really made to keep you warm." She replied hugging herself rubbing her arms. He dashed off and brought her a blanket in a millisecond.

"here…better?" he inquired as he draped it over her shoulders, she nodded nestling in the cloth. He resumed his place beside her on the couch… he wanted to say a lot of things but nothing felt right he fidgeted his hands nervously. The silence was slowly eating away at both of them. Jinx hugged herself tighter and tried to gather the courage to start.

"wally…" she began, his gaze shot up at hearing her calling him by his real name she rarely did that most titans just called each other by their hero names. Her eyes had soft glaze to them almost vulnerable.

"yeah babe." He replied meeting her eyes with his own, she saw how scared he was she tried to give him a smile but couldn't muster one.

"do I embarrass you and be honest… do I?" she asked sincerely, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked away blushing.

"Niki it's not that you embarrass me, it's that- and don't take this the wrong way, not everyone understands you like I do, so they get wrong idea, they think your being ridiculous or overprotective when your just scared and insecure." He responded in a kind voice. " but I know it's only because you love me." he said taking her hand in his, his skin always felt so warm to her, she looked at him as caressed her hand his eyes soften in a way that tugged her heart.

her skin on the contrary was cool to the touch, she placed her other hand on the one he caressed, the gesture encouraged him.

"I do love you … I'm sorry for blowing up over everything, for making you look like a fool…" she apologized her eyes watering, she didn't want to fight… not like they had, she'd never heard Wally yell at her before, those words sounded so real they kept replaying in her head.

"I didn't mean it, I was so angry, I was so frustrated I just said what I knew would hurt you." He admitted looking away ashamed of his actions. "I'm the one that should be saying sorry."

Jinx lifted up his chin so their eyes could meet, tears misted up her eyes as they widen in disbelief.

"so…you didn't- I don't." a lone tear escaped and rolled down her cheek, he brushed it away with his thumb.

"no Niki, I'm proud to be with you, I love taking you with me everywhere, you've fought a lot to change who you were and I always believed you could, I want the world to know you that your last crime was stealing my heart and that my first was stealing yours." He comforted bring her closer to him wrapping his arms around her. she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"wally … you didn't steal it… I gave it to you." She confessed as he pressed her against his chest, letting the last of her tears fall. He held her tighter tucking her under his chin.

"I'm sorry for what said, I wish I could erase it! I'm don't know what came over me, that rage! I feel like an idiot, they were kids for pete's sake." He said mourning his actions.

"it's strange right? To see the person you love smiling and laughing with someone else."she said in soft voice. He close his eyes and nuzzled her face with his nose letting his lips touch her cheek.

"not just strange… it was painful." He admitted. "I'm sorry that I do that to you."

He said holding genuine remorse in his voice, she separated a bit from him to see his face, she removed his mask, and touched his face with a gentle caress. He looked at her with a loving gaze.

"I forgive you and I know you'll still do it from time to time and I'll still get mad but… it won't hurt as bad." She voiced kissing his cheek and laying her hand on her shoulder. "because I know that you know what I feel now."

"so you're staying?" He said hoping he hadn't killed the moment. Fortunately for him it hadn't, she looked at him once more this time with the gentle look she'd reserve only for him.

"I don't think I'd get very far without you stalking me." she joked earning a chuckle from the speedster.

"determination is in my blood." He replied nodding in agreement as she smiled. He went into his pocket and took out her bracelet.

"I didn't know it double as weapon but the bruise on my chest confirms it." he said handing it to her, she gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry… I guess I got a little crazy." She admitted slipping it back on. She rubbed his chest soothingly.

"there, there I'll make it better." She comforted. He took the hand she placed on his chest and kissed it.

"you always do." He said giving her one of his famous smiles.

Ever since moving in with him, she'd become his nurse if anything harmed him, she was strict but gentle, she'd force him to stay still when he'd sprain a leg, or stay in bed when he got a cold. He look up at her reading a magazine while he watched t.v. handing him a box of Kleenex if his nose got too runny or feeding him soup she'd made with love…and carefully written out instructions (the girl can't cook for squat!) he hated being sick but loved those moments when she'd sit next to him, her pink locks loose from their usual horns, her eyes locked with his, they wouldn't say anything she's just give that smile he dream about since meeting her,_"I'll take care of you…"_ that's all her loving gaze told him, she'd run her fingers through his hair and force him to sleep after kissing his forehead.

She'd become his support he couldn't live without her, he felt his grip on her tighten, he looked down to meet her brilliant pink eyes, they looked so surreal staring him with so much love, he leaned down on the couch and nestled his body into the cushion while she nestled on top of him.

"let's just stay like this…for a little while." He suggested he felt her arms wrap around him as she settled to get comfortable, her head lying on his shoulder, her lips brushing his jaw.

"okay." She replied softly feeling a wave of drowsiness hit her, what more could girl ask for; a gorgeous boyfriend cuddling you in your apartment, his strong arms around you as his heartbeat lulling you to sleep, surely this was heaven…

they had a lot of work to do on their relationship but at the end of the day on thing remained a constant…they loved each other…what more could they need?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

to be continued ...

Next chapter coming soon… I hope please remember no flames, critic is always welcome, I know I suck major ass at story writing, please review if find anything positive…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own titans…. *sniffle* WHY!!?!?!?

_"Say it! saaay it!!"Kid flash demanded jokingly wiggling his eyebrows, jinx rolled her eyes._

_"Just keep making me pancakes."she retorted savagely tabbing her fork into the fluffy pastries._

_Kidflash shuddered in pity for the poor pancake. He shook his head in remorse and flipped another pancake in air, jinx tried seem disinterested but secretly she was fascinated with his ability to always flip a pancake at just the right time, she watched him through the corner of her eye a light smile fluttered from her lips as she saw him concentrate on making her the prefect pancake._

_"I don't why you won't admit you love my pancakes?"he commented drawing a heart with strawberry syrup on a another absurdly huge stack of pancakes. He traced the heart with whip cream and gently place strawberries in a decorated fashion._

_"Because they're not that great and if your ego inflates any bigger we're going to need a new apartment." She replied secretly very eager for her 2__nd__ batch of pancakes. _

_"Not that great ha!! I haven't met a man alive that doesn't worship my pancakes!!" he countered beating his chest in pride. Jinx smirked._

_"Guess what you just met the first girl alive that doesn't." She replied teasingly. His prideful smile deflated._

_"you just broke my small fragile heart." He whimpered exaggeratedly. Jinx giggled at his pathetic expression._

_"It's what I do." She replied tauntingly, she reached out her hand to grab the 2__nd__ batch of pancakes when kidflash pulled it away. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance._

_"Hey!" she shouted pouting. "I'm still hungry!!"_

_"well then there's cereal in the in pantry in and milk in the fridge. "He replied stiffly, jinx jaw dropped._

_"but- you- panc- you always give me pancakes on Mondays!!!" she ranted standing up. "you're disturbing the natural order of things!!! The karma god's will not forgive you!!!" she poked his chest accusingly narrowing her eyes, he smirked slightly._

_"uhh huh …yeah sure… you tell the karma god's to give me a call and we'll sort the whole thing out until then, since my pancakes are sooo ordinary I'm sure cereal and milk will be fine substitutes." He teased taking a fork and eating some of her pancakes while jinx drooled._

_"mmm you can really taste that secret ingredient." He said torturing the hextress, she whimpered._

_"The blueberries?" she asked sheepishly. He shook his head._

_"Nope." He replied taking another bite. "It's that little extra something I put only in your pancakes." He said smiling. She looked him in confusion._

_"Brown sugar?" she asked curiously tapping her chin. He sighed and put down his fork and in flash he was next to her kissing her cheek._

_"It's love dummy." He replied as she turned scarlet red. He smirked at her flustered expression, she cupped her face feeling the warmed radiate from it, and she knew she looked like a tomato. She shut her eyes and frowned._

_"I- you-yyou ugh!!!"she shouted. "I couldn't care less!! I don't like pancakes anymore!" she stubbornly declared. He laughed at her childish reaction._

_"Jinx I know you love me and my pancakes." he said putting the rest of the stack in front of her. she looked up at him in surprise. "even if you won't admit it." he said grinning sweetly._

_"Idiot." She muttered blushing brightly. "of course I love you." She looked away from his immense smile. it's was so hard for her to say something like that, let alone to kidflash she felt her heart beat too quickly. Kid flash beamed instantly she'd barely say the "L" word to him, it was practically taboo for her!! she wasn't used to getting or giving affection, It was a miracle!!! It was the best thing ever!!!_

"_Come here my beloved angel!!!" He exclaimed in a joyous voice opening his arms attempting to envelop her in a hug. She shoved him down in shock._

"_Ahhh! don't say weird stuff like that!!!" she demanded turning extremely red shaking her head trying to stop blushing._

"_Too much…?" he questioned still dazed from the blow.. Jinx rushed to his aid feeling guilty._

"_kidflash! Oh my god! !I'm so sorry it's an instinct I - yo- you know you shouldn't try to hug me like that!! It creeps me out!!" she replied helping him up._

_"when they say love hurts they mean it!" he replied taking her hand rubbing his sides in pain. She gave him a concerned look as he winced._

_"oh kid I didn't mean to hurt you so bad." She said clasping her hands as if begging for forgiveness. Her eyes held genuine lament, he put her hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her._

_"it's okay Niki and besides at least it wasn't a hex this time." He joked smiling sweetly. _

_She blushed at hearing her real name it been 2 weeks since they had "officially" been dating but even after declaring love for the hero she still couldn't bring herself to be gentler or more loving, her eyes seem pained she didn't want hurt him._

_"You sure you're okay?" she asked cupping his face, he looked up at her with reassuring eyes._

_"I'm sure, it was just a little shove, I've felt worse." He said kissing her cheek. "Come on your pancakes are getting cold."_

_She smiled up him, he was too nice for his own good. He took her hand and set her down on the chair, where for the rest of the morning he fed her like princess. He was ridiculous but he was hers_

Jinx fluttered her eyes open as her dream or more accurately her memory faded away, she sat up to notice she was not in her room, but the living room lying on the couch with kidflash's suit jacket covering her. Memories from the previous night came rushing back.

"Kid…" she whispered as she smiled clutching the jacket gently. She looked around to find the speedster but to no avail. She stood up noting she was still in her dress, she folded his jacket and laid it down on the couch.

"K.f…" she voiced standing up heading for his room. "Kid, where are you?"She asked hoping for a response instead of his voice she received the wafting smell of pancakes.

"well that explains that dream…" she commented to herself. She headed towards the kitchen to find Kidflash whipping up what looked like a gourmet breakfast. He looked to see her puzzled expression, he merely smiled.

"Morning sleepyhead!!" he greeted handing her a glass of orange juice. "I was wondering when you'd wake up." Jinx took the glass still too surprised to speak.

"Geez it's that late already! Wow you almost slept till noon!" He said glancing over at the clock on the wall. She looked behind her to start at the same clock it read 11:36 am.

"My god I was out like a light!!"She exclaimed, she'd never slept in so late. He chuckled at her response.

"Well first how about you change and then have some breakfast with me, sound good?" he offered. She looked down at her wrinkled dress. She giggled.

"Sure that sounds great." She replied in soft voice. "Wally…." She said gaining his attention.

"hm?" he replied looking up, she walked over and kissed his cheek.

"make sure to put your secret ingredient in mine." She smiling walking away leaving the hero in shock as she left, he smiled.

"I always do." He replied rubbing the freshly kissed cheek.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"can't… open…eyes…too…tired…" speedy moaned protesting the constant nudging he received from Mas and Menos. He hadn't sleep well due to his injuries and of course the fact that Bee and Cy stayed up until god knows when playing video games making so much noise they not only woke the dead but left them deaf not mention the guest bed in the tower were lumpy.

"Pero Speedy! Tienes que levantrate! La senorita Raven te va a sanar con sus poderes!!" they replied in loud voice.

"yeah I know raven wants to heal me, but it's too early!!" he whined attempting to put the sheet over his head. They rolled their eyes.

"intentamos ser buena gente (we tired being nice)." They replied shrugging, they quickly ripped off the sheet from over his head and pick up the shouting reluctant redhead and speeding of in the blink of an eye to infirmary.

"you little- ahh my arm!" he shouted after trying to shake his fist at them. They stuck out their tongues as they hide behind Raven. The empath raised a brow but said nothing as twins sped off.

"Cheshire sure did a number on you…" she commented as she saw him wince trying to get up. "lie down for azarth's sake it's not like you're going anywhere in this condition." The archer grunted in frustration but complied.

"you seemed fine last night." She inquired he smirked before responding.

"Lots of vicodin… lots." He replied, she rolled her eyes and hovered her hands over his body.

"Try to calm your mind so it'll be little easier on me, just breath in and out okay?" she asked he nodded taking soft relaxed breaths. Blue energy began surrounding the archer as the pain seemed to almost flow out of his body. After few more minutes her magic died down and the process was complete.

"How do you feel?" she asked, he looked up her smiling brightly.

"Like million bucks, you're the absolute best Raven I owe ya." He said as he stood up with ease he extended his hand as she shook it.

"Just try to take it easy for awhile okay?" she advised. "I rather not see you in here anytime soon." He nodded and smiled.

After thanking the empath for a second time he made his way to the kitchen where it looked like World War 2 had been reenacted .In midst a cheerful tamaranian rushed towards him.

"Friend Speedy you are all better!!" Starfire said hugging the archer who was pretty sure he heard something crack.

"Too…much…hugging…" he managed to wheeze out. She quickly released him and donned a guilty expression.

"Oh friend please forgive me, have I injured you?" she asked as Speedy tried to crack his spine back into place.

"No*cough* no I'm fine Star don't worry, anyways what happened in here?" he asked pointing to the splattered walls in the kitchen. She sighed.

"It seems Beastboy's and Cyborg's meat or no meat war was furthered fuel by the arrival of friends Aqualad and Bumblebee luckily my schinikavff was able to calm our friends and get them all to agree to separate meals of the taking out, they are currently searching for instruments of sanitation to clean the mess." She explained as he chuckled.

"It's the sushi incident all over again." He mused remembering the food arguments they had in their own tower. Then he noticed the clock by the wall.

"Hey isn't Mr. Wayne coming over to pick you up in like an hour?" he asked the heroine. She nodded.

"Yes that is right that is why I am in my "civies" as you like to call it." she said letting the archer notice she was out of her battle outfit and in purple blouse and a long jean skirt.

"Oh I see, hey Star I got a favor to ask." He stated as he looked around to make sure no one was around confusing the tamaranian.

"of course friend in what way can I be of assistance?" she asked kindly. He rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"You see there's this…uh girl I like but …she kinda only speaks Japanese and since the Tokyo incident you're fluent in it sooo I though…you know maybe…you could help out, I mean I've already started some online classes but it be nice to practice with someone for-

"Say no more friend!! I, Starfire of Tamaran shall assist you in your quest to break this language barrier between you and your flattened!!" she gushed. He looked at her in confusion.

"Umm…I think you mean my crush?...at least I hope so." He replied. "but thanks so much Star but one more thing… if you could keep this off the radar, you know just between us two that be great." He requested. She nodded in agreement.

"of course friend, I will keep this on the up-low as you say." She replied. He chuckled.

"it's down-low Star but either way thanks." He corrected.

"anytime friend, but if you will excuse I have business of my own to attend to please help yourself to any food that was not used as ammunition." She said bidding him farewell.

"…god I hope they have cereal…" he voiced out loud as the tamaranian had left the kitchen via elevator.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Robin." The redhead called out as she knocked on her boyfriend's door. It automatically hissed open. he was at his desk as always this time instead of obsessing over the percentage rise of crime in Jump city, he was obsessing over his adoptive father's reason to bid and win a date with his girlfriend.

"my schinikavff it almost time for me to depart perhaps you would like to have the "brunch" with me or we could watch television or get some fresh air from the roof or …" seeing how none of her suggestion had even earn a glance from the boy wonder she sighed.

"or I could just sit here with you in the silence while you unhealthily overanalyze your mentors act of kindness." She muttered. He looked over at her seeming to have heard her so-called murmur.

"I am not overanalyzing it, it just doesn't add up and if anybody in this world plans more than me it's Bruce, he's up to something… I can feel it." he replied unaware he has just proven her right.

"Yes I am sure Mr. Wayne has some master plan of evil to incarcerate me until you agree to come over during the days of celebratory holidays like Mr. Alfred asks." She replied using her new found skills of earth sarcasm.

"I really got tell Raven to stop teaching you these kinds of things." He retorted frowning. She giggled at his expression.

"Really? I find it quite enjoyable." She said smiling. His frown softened at the sight of her smiling face.

"you really want meet him don't you?" he questioned in kind voice, she nodded shyly blushing.

"Mr. Wayne help you through a time of unspeakable anguish and tribulation, it is because of him you are Robin, you are not prefect my schinikavff but you are extordinarily unique and it is because of him and… your prior knorfkas that you are the earth boy I love! is it so wrong to want to meet your mentor?" she inquired hugging him from behind. He smiled wrapped his arms around hers.

"No, it's not." He replied. "I don't trust Bruce but I do trust you." He said standing up and taking her hand.

"Oh my schinikavff your mentor means well I know it." she said kissing his cheek. "Come we will enjoy some nice fresh air on the roof, it is not good to be locked up tight in room with such a heavy negative aura." She advised pressing the button that opened his door, he raised a brow.

"Negative aura? You've definitely been hanging Raven too much lately." He mused as she rushed him out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hotspot…Hotspot!" argent called out searching their tower for the pyrokinetic only to meet up with Herald and Wildebeest.

"You two seen my Hotspot, I've been looking everywhere for him." She voiced concernedly.

"He's in the training room, been there the whole day." Herald replied. She gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank Herald, by the way you look rather dapper today trying to impress Bee?" she teased as the hero looked away blushing. She and Wildebeest smirked at his reaction. He was wearing a black t-shirt that said "long live rock!" in bold blue letters with a white open over-shirt and black jeans.

"if you think I look good wait till you see Jericho, he went all out." The boy finally replied. She giggled.

"You don't have to tell me, he'd do anything to impress Kole, Anywho… I'll see ya in a bit guys, my bidder's almost here to pick me up." She said waving goodbye as she headed to the training room.

As she arrived to the control room she watched Hotspot from above the temperature increased dramatically as Hotspot was shooting fireballs left and right trying to avoid the laser cannons and the training robots. She frowned as he dodged each blow with shaky jumps and summersaults. That wasn't like her Hotspot at all, he was practically getting his ass kicked, by a level four simulation no less!

"Well this won't do at all." She commented looking at the computer seeing the low level he was at.

"Computer, activate training simulation HYDRA" she commanded.

"Let me see some real fire Love." She said smiling.

"Voice recognition confirmed, as you wish Argent, initiating simulation HYDRA." The computer responded. New more powerful laser emerged into the training room.

"What the- Ahh!" he shouted as he barely dodged a blast coming towards him. He jump flip away from the robots that had upgraded their weaponry.

"Geez I only put this thing up to level 4!!" he complained as he powered up his hands. He sent rapid blast aiming for them after landing a clean shot at the robot's arm and seeing it fly across the room he smirked.

"Heh! I guess I could use a real challenge!" he mocked.

"Atta boy love." she whispered glad to see him with new found energy.

He swiftly dodged each laser coming after him he sent his metal enemies flying as he high kicked one in the face and sent tremendous blast disrupting the other machines C.P.U.s'. After punch out the last machine he ripped out it's main frame and powered down. He heard clapping from a distance; he looked up to see Argent smiling down at him from the control room.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked raising a brow. She giggled.

"It was magnificent." She praised. "Better than that sloppy mess you called training before I came along." she said stepping down red plasma made stairs she created. He extended his hand helping her down, she smiled sweetly at him.

"Should've known." He said referring to the level up in the simulation. She gave him wicked look.

"Couldn't help myself love." She replied smoothly. "Seeing you fight so pathetically, that just isn't like you." She said voicing her concern; he looked away his smiled replaced with a solemn expression.

"It's nothing I've been up since 6; I was just running out steam." He quickly replied. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Is this about-

"No so drop it okay!" he shouted powering up, his temper getting the best of him, she step back looking hurt.

"Okay..." She replied softly. He powered down as he saw her sadden gaze.

"Argent look- I shouldn't have yell- I just-." He jumbled over his words trying to make amends. Her hand cupped his face.

"It's for charity love, nothing else." She said trying to ease his jealous heart. It seemed to have some affected.

"Nothing else?" He replied inquisitively. She nodded.

"Not a thing Dearest." She replied. "I love **you**." She reassured lovingly. He gave her an apologetic look.

"I know! I know! It's just the thought that-that ugh guy …with you! ...**alone!!** I'm going crazy just thinking about it!" he said spiraling back into his fit of jealously.

"Then don't." she advised caressing his cheek. "Think about me, think about us and how I wouldn't trade a minute we've spent together for anything in this world." She comforted.

"You're really something you know that." He praised taking her in his arms feeling the jealousy that gripped his heart ease away.

"You're not too shabby yourself, making a girl like me swoon over you." She said returning the embrace he smiled in self-pride.

"What can I say!" he replied smirking as she giggled.

"Humble as always dearest." She said rolling her eyes lacing her kiwi accent with much noted sarcasm. He snuggled his nose against her cheek making her giggle.

"Love I'll be leaving in a bit…" she started blushing softly. "…so how about giving us a kiss." She said suggestively. Hotspot looked around making use no one was around; he was still pretty shy about whole "going out" thing especially around other people. Argent mentally sighed. _"men…"_

He reeled her in closer much to her surprise; his cheeks stained a very obvious red.

"Okay…but just one." He agreed. She let out an uncharacteristic squeal in delight making the boy cringe.

"Oh… I mean _ahem_ one is just fine." She said trying to play it cool, he rolled his eyes.

"Just come here." He said as he started to close the gap between them, she smiled eagerly closing her eyes and following his lead just as their lips were going to touch Herald emerges.

"Hey Argent your bidd- Whoa! Heh sorry to interrupted!" he announced startling the couple. Hotspot quickly steps away from the girl blushing madly, while Argent was glaring daggers at both men.

"You didn't- we weren't! uh I gotta do some stuff!" Hotspot said trying to run off.

"Aren't you at least going to say goodbye before I go on date with another man!" she demanded. He stopped dead in his tracts, there was no way he was going let some jerk out with his girl without at least giving him a good warning glare.

"I'll do you one better, I'll escort you to the door." He said offering his hand, she smiled.

"You're right much better." She said hooking her arm around his, leaving the teleport in confusion. Herald shook his head at the sight of the couple.

"Talk about crazy love." He muttered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"I can totally do this it's just one…titty-bitty date….with the girl of my dreams… okay not helping myself at all."_ Jericho thought as he was outside the restaurant he had invited Kole to. He took a deep breath and took the plunge and as he walked in to the restaurant, Kole soon spotted him and waved gaining his attention.

"Jericho over here!" she called out said him sweet smile, making the hero feel his heart explode. He looked down at his shoes trying not to show his scorching red face, he walked quickly over to the table.

_"hi."_ He signed as she giggled at his sheepishness making his blush further.

"hi Jericho, you look really nice." She complemented as he sat down. He signed thanking avoiding eye contact.

_"You too… your dress it really suits you." _he praised then quickly hiding behind his menu once more the girl let out a small laugh.

"I'm not gonna bite you Jericho, you don't have to hide." She teased swiping away his menu letting her look at his gorgeous green eyes. She gave him soft smile.

"much better… now I can see you." She stated making him feel that familiar good yet bad queasy lovesick feeling.

_"thanks…for coming that is, I didn't know what kind of food you like so I choose my favorite restaurant it's really great I hope you like it."_ he sighed trying to start off the conversation.

"I like all kinds of food so don't worry about it, as for me coming well of course I would." She replied smiling. He nodded.

_"Oh right it's for charity_." He sighed rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. She frowned.

"no, that's not why I came." She said taking his hand smiling gently at him. "I came cause I can't think of better way to spend my Saturday then with one of the sweetest guys in the whole world."Jericho turned the most incredibly shade of red Kole had ever seen he quickly swiped the menu she had taken from him and hide behind it.

she blushed and smiled as he lowered the menu to meet her eyes, in truth it was glance that lasted less than a minute but it was all they need, his emerald eyes meet her sparkling blue ones neither said (or signed) anything she blushed and smiled, eventually he return her smile and feeling a burst of courage he placed his hand on top of hers, she placed her other one on his reassuring his action. They didn't use words… or signs both had said everything they need to with that one glance.

_"I'm scared…because really like you…"_

_"Don't be … I like you too."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile a very jealous Russian boy was "keeping an eye on" his good friend…who also happen to be the girl he was infatuated with. The luchadora who was dress in black tank top and jeans was currently chuckling at something her "date" had said. The ex- soldier frowned from the distance.

"I would've never expected you to have such tender side when it came to animals." Marcos stated as she continued to feed a baby goat food pellets. She raised a brow.

"And yet you brought me too an animal preserve? Strange choice." She replied petting the doeling. He flashed her a nervous smile.

"My uncle used work here when I was little, he'd always bring me here, when you come to this country for the first time, you feel like an outsider, no understands you and you don't understand them but animals…" He said as he pet small pony near him.

"…they don't care where you are from or what language you speak, they hold a special kind of understanding with people, and I'd like to think with me too." He said smiling; she blushed while Redstar smacked his forehead.

_"He couldn't of just be good looking nooo… he __**had**__ to be a sensitive animal lover, if there is a God he really doesn't like me."_ RedStar though morbidly.

"What about you Senorita Pantha, why do you feel such tenderness for animals?" he questioned leading on the fence that separated them from the petting zoo.

"Lets us just say I have my own kind of connection with them." She replied not meeting his carrying melancholy look on her masked face. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry if that is a sensitive subject for you." He comforted she shook her head.

"no, no it's alright come we'll go see the go see tiger display, they're very beautiful creatures." She said donning her usual smile.

"I see a very beautiful creature right now." He complimented, Pantha merely blushed and lead the way.

_"… I don't think I have ever wanted to hurt someone as much as I do now."_ Redstar thought restrained the urge to punch the brick wall next to him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Uh…" Cheshire groaned as she awakened she realized she was inside of a white room, she looked over to see a little asian girl bowing down in by her bedside. the girl gasped at seeing Cheshire sit up.

"Aneue! (elder sister)" the girl shouted bowing her forehead to the floor. Cheshire touched her face to find her face to find her mask on her. she took breath of relief.

"Do not worry master and I made sure no one saw your face." the girl reassured her. Cheshire placed her feet on the cold wooden floor about to stand before the girl intervened.

"Aneue please don't trouble yourself, if you need anything I shall get it for you, please it is dishonorable for me not attend to you're needs!" the girl pleaded as bowing down in front of her feet. A soft chuckle emerged from the assassin. The girl looked up blushing in embarrassment.

"Daijobu… shinpai shinaide (it's alright… don't worry.)" she said in whispered tone, it sounded gently and nurturing a complete contrast to the mask she wore.

"Demo! Aneue- (but! Sister!)." The girl stopped midsentence as she felt Cheshire pet her head gently,Cheshire left the room leaving the girl in confusion.

"Ja ne... (later…)" she said as she closed the door. The girl clutched her chest.

"Aneue… who is this speedy that you call to?" She inquired while Cheshire was long gone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the halls of the temple Cheshire surprised many student soon each dropped to their knees bowing their foreheads to the floor.

"Aneue Konnichiwa!! (Elder sister good afternoon.)" they shouted in unison. She bowed to the waist.

"Konnichiwa mina-san, Tadaima. (good afternoon everyone, I'm back)" She replied they acknowledge her greeting and went on her way. After reaching her master's quarters she slid the door opened she enter and bowed down.

"Gomenasai sensei demo- ( I'm so sorry master but-)" she voiced only to have her master interrupt her.

"It's alright, I am glad to see you have wakened, it was wise of you to seek us." He said putting down the brush in his hand setting it by his desk.

"Hai (yes)" she replied solemnly.

"When Tsukihana received your distress call she rushed over, she was very worried." He explained. Cheshire felt pang of guilt.

"moushiwake gozamasen ( I am deeply sorry)" she replied. "watashi wa- ( I …)"

"There is no need for explanation, from your injuries one can conclude what happened." He replied. A servant entered with a tray of tea.

"Sumimasen (excuse me) master I've brought you're afternoon tea." She said setting it in front of them. She quietly poured the tea.

"Sensei… subeto o arigato gozaimasu (master thank you for everything.)" she said in grateful voice. The servant gave her a cup.

"Domo (thanks)." she replied to the offer taking the cup.

"Cheshire… these people that attacked have they become nuisance to you? say the word and each and everyone shall be destroyed." Her master offered, Cheshire almost spit out her tea in horror, she composed herself.

"Iie!... ano. iie daijubo, titans east wa watashi no mono (NO!! uh I mean no it's alright titans east are mine)." She replied quickly.

"And the archer, he was the one that did this to you, he must be punished somehow." Her master stated.

"KARE ha watashi no mono. ( HE is mine.)" she retorted defensively.

"I see." Her master replied finishing her tea.

"You are welcome to leave whenever you wish, I am sure you are eager for your revenge." He concluded. "Be safe child, these opponents of yours seem to be difficult enemies."

"Hai, dewa kore de. ( yes, goodbye for now.)" she said standing giving him one last bow an exiting the room.

"Goodbye… Jade." He said a she slid the door shut. She took breath of relief.

_"speedy-kun… don't worry my revenge will be swift."_ she thought as she walked away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kid I'm so so late!!" Jinx shouted trying to piece together a decent outfit. "Agh! Why is it when I really need to be somewhere I can never find something to wear!" she shouted letting out a few curses.

"Calm down babe, I'll dash you there in a sec, and why don't you just wear what you always wear, it's not a real date… right?" kidflash replied sitting on her bed whispering that last part.

"Kid we've been over this me 17, them 12 NOT. GONNA. HAPPEN-

"But what if you suddenly get urge to rob the cradle!!" he cried out interrupting, she threw a blouse at his face.

"As I was saying it is absolutely never in this god damn lifetime gonna happen!!!" she shouted. He took the blouse of his face.

"But-." He tried to retort she sent him a glare.

"NEVER!!!" she countered. "god damn do I look like a pedophile to you or something!" she demanded.

"Of course not but if you ever become one… I'll wear footie pajamas for you… I hear it's a turn on!" he said teasing her.

"You disgust weirdo!" she said hexing him off her bed. She chose black jeans and a purple and pink t-shirt with a zombie bunny on it.

"You know… you want me..oww…" he groaned as he got up the floor.

"Maybe … but not with footie pajamas." She said shoving him out the way so she could look at the clothing. She placed the t-shirt on her chest and inspected herself.

"Ahhh! Injured man here! god!" he complained, she sent him smirk. He rolled his eyes as he stood up he speculated her outfit.

"You'd look great in that." He said standing next to her in the mirror. "Though the bunny creeps me out." She giggled as he wince will looking at it.

"Kind of the point." She said grabbing his chin seductively, he smirked.

"Why do I find Goth girls so hot?" He mused.

"Idiot." She said letting go of his chin. She looked the outfit once more before making her decision.

"Alright I'll wear this now leave so I can change." She said pointing to the door.

"Aww man no free show." He whined, she threw pillow at him.

"ouch! Geez I was kidding…." He headed at the door.

"goodbye flash." She said mockingly waving.

"besides there's nothing left to see after the towel incident." He teased quickly rushing away at super speed Jinx's face turn scarlet.

"YOU PERV!!" she said sending a hex at the door. "AGH! Now I have get that door fixed… again!!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Senorita Jinx!!!" The twins shouted rushing towards her embracing her tightly. She smiled kindly at the boys while kidflash frowns.

"If I would've done that you would've pushed me." he murmured. Jinx sent him a warning glare as he pouted.

"Be the adult flash." She seethed, he looked away still frowning.

"Hey you two." Speedy greeted in a red wife beater and jeans.

"Speedy!" they greeted in unison. He chuckled. Jinx and Kidflash both extended their hands.

"You're all better!" jinx commented.

"That Raven's a miracle worker." He replied smiling.

"You were looking alright yesterday but you look lots better today." Kidflash added.

"I know, so you gonna leave the lady or what? These three got a date." He replied smirking pointing at the twins clinging to Jinx, she cuddled them. Kid flash looked away and pouted.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, why are you here anyway?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"I'm their translator; living with these nightmares for 3 years has made me extremely fluent in Spanish." Speedy replied, he smirked as kidflash frowned.

"Well that's great." He replied sarcastically, Jinx giggled she let the twins go and headed towards him.

"I'll see you in bit." She kissed him cheek. "Come on… smile, pouting is my thing." She teased. He hugged her

"I'll be here to pick you up at 10 'kay babe." He replied, he faced the twins. "and you two! you keep all four hands to yourself!" he warned wagging his fingers. They rolled their eyes.

"Si, si claro, hasta luego pecitas! (yeah, yeah sure see ya later freckles.)" they said waving goodbye.

"Don't worry man I totally got your back." Speedy reassured, K.F. sent the twin one last glare and dashed off. Leaving a blast of wind behind him.

"Mostron." (showoff)" the twins muttered. Jinx ruffled their hair.

"Alright you two, our date starts now, so dazzle me and be warned I'm not easily charmed." She teased. They took her by the hand Mas her right, Menos her left and Speedy beside them.

"Vamanos Hermosa! " they shouted rushing her off along with speedy.

"Eeh! Where are we going?" she asked. Speedy pointed to a huge arcade.

"To every twelve yr old heaven on earth, The SuperMegaUltra GameStation Arcade." He replied, the twins nodded smiling. She sighed and smiled.

"why not, but don't cry when kick your butts." She joked, the boys smiled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cheshire had finished putting on her ordinary kimono, she looked in the mirror and put on her separate hair ties.

"Well don't you look lovely?" Katarou commented leaning against her door; her Cheshire grin mask faced him swiftly. A soft growl emerged from her throat.

"Easy, easy! I'm here to make a deal." He said trying to calm her.

"Shaberu! (speak!)." she demanded showing her poison tipped claws. He took a step back in terror.

"many of us have been wait for the moment to strike the titans once more, and today is that day, when every teen heroine is in jump city ripe for the picking." He explained. "We though you would be interested since the leader of the team that defeated you is one of the prey."

"watashitachi? (we?)" she inquired putting down her claws.

"yes** we**… you and I are not the only ones bearing grudge against the titans, come I will show you." He said leading the way, Cheshire had bad feeling but went along anyway. He lead her into a part of the temple with giant screen, her master along side it.

"Sensei?" she questioned.

"Hear their offer my child, you shall not be disappointed." He replied, she nodded.

"hello Cheshire it has been very long time, no?" madam rouge greeted from the screen.

"hai." She replied quickly in distaste.

"still as quiet as ever, Now my dear after hearing about how those nasty Titans East got the best of you, I thought it would be rude of me not to give you chance for revenge, that is what you want isn't it?" Madam rogue questioned.

"Morchiron! (of course!)"the assassin replied hastily.

"wonderful." The French woman smirked. "Now these our targets, she said a separate mini screens appeared

. It showed Argent with her date on a Ferris wheel, Starfire arriving to Wayne manor, Wondergirl in the park playing fetch with her date and his dog, Raven in the front a classroom reciting poetry, Pantha and her date taking picture of giraffes, Jericho and Kole at the restaurant, jinx ,Speedy and Mas y Menos and Bumble bee and Herald at a Jazz concert.

Madam rouge watched as she scanned the choices in interest looking for good challenge she saw stop and freeze up.

"So many no? I am sure Bumble bee interest you the most so-

"Iie! (No!) … Jinx...kono hito ( this person!), kimi wa mokuhyoo! ( she is my target!)" Cheshire declared. " watashitachi wa imashita uragitta! zettai ni yurusarenai!! (we were all betrayed!! Absolutely unforgivable!!)"

"a prefect choice I would go after her myself but… so little time for the those little pleasures in life and look the company she keeps seems to be people at the top of your list." She said referring to Speedy and the twins.

"hai." She replied.

"I will inform Gizmo and Mammoth that you will arrive shortly." She stated. "Rogue out."

The screen turn into a map informing Cheshire of the jinx's exact coordinates.

"I take it you are in." katarou commented.

"hai." She replied scanning the corridinants. "ja ne sensei (until later master.)"

"good luck Cheshire." He replied. She nodded as headed out with Katarou.

"Arigato." She replied as they left. She looked out in the gardens of the temple.

"_Speedy… you are my target and no one else's, they can have Jinx but only I will have you_." She though as she and katarou dashed of at ninja speed up on the roof tops.

I BEG ALL OF YOU FORGIVENESS!! I AM SOO SOO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE BUT I'M CURRENTLY OUT OF THE COUNTRY AND HAVE JUST RECENTLY GOT HOLD OF INTERNET IN THE HOUSE WE'RE STAYING IN, I HAVE BEEN ABLE ANSWER SOME EMAIL BY GOING TO AN INTERNET CAFE.


	3. Chapter 3

I WANT TO FORMALLY APOLOGIZE TO EVERYONE WHO SHOWED ANY INTEREST IN THIS STORY! I AM VERY BUSY AND HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO DEDICATE AS MUCH TIME AS WOULD LIKE TO MY FANFIC, I HOPE YOU WILL FORGIVE MY LACK ORGANIZATION AND PRIORATIZING, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER PLEASE KNOW CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS WELCOMED BUT FLAMES ARE NOT, I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT THIS STUFF AND MY GRAMMAR IS ATROCIOUS, I TRY THE BEST I CAN, IN END I'M JUST A NERDY LITTLE GIRL THAT WAS WAY TOO MANY DAYDREAMS, A ACTUALLY DECIDED TO WRITE THEM DOWN.

Disclaimer: by now I hope you've realized I am obviously not the owner of teen titans, if I was… well the show wouldn't nearly be as good.

"How beautiful!!" Starfire praised as Bruce continued their tour of Wayne manor, at the moment they were in the den a room filled with classic and extravagant things that seem amazing to the alien's eyes.

"Thank you many of these things took years to collect, but they are in their own way treasures."Bruce replied, Starfire nodded in agreement flying around the room carefully gazing at everything in genuine amazement.

"Truly your home is an exact equivalent of a palace!" she commended in her sweet voice. Bruce chuckled.

"Even more so now that I have a princess here." He commented making the alien blush lightly.

"Please such words of kinds are unnecessary." She replied smiling kindly cupping her face in joy like a crushing schoolgirl.

"Master Bruce, Miss. Starfire lunch is ready please come along." Alfred announced upon arriving to the den. The tamaranian launched towards the butler.

"Oh Alfred you are just as I imagined!!! " she said hugging him tightly. "You are truly my Robin's knorrfka!!"

"Oh my! well -ahem- I am glad I fit your image Miss. Starfire." He said petting her head softly. She squealed in happiness. Bruce laughed

"It's seems she's taken a liking to you Alfred." Bruce commented.

"Yes it's seems so Master Bruce." Alfred agreed smiling softly as the girl clung to him, smiling at both of them.

"Please let us enjoy the dinner that has been prepared! I am as you say ravaged with the hunger!" Starfire stated followed by a meek growl of her stomach. The two men laughed.

"Come along Miss. Starfire, no guest in Wayne manor under my watch will be ravaged with hunger." Alfred replied. The girl smiling widely as they began walking out the den.

"You will be joining us won't you Master Bruce?" Alfred questioned raising a brow.

"Of course, this is one date I won't be skipping out on." Bruce replied extending his hand to Starfire.

She blushed as she rushed to be along side the man, beaming in utter joy as she hooked her arm to his. Bruce Wayne was truly Robin's mentor handsome, smooth, suave, cultured, not the mention the dark knight himself, if she didn't already love Robin, she would've have been all over him.

"Let's get going." Bruce stated sending her charming smile as alien melted into a puddle of goo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Pretty cool huh?" Demver asked Argent as they got off the destroyer one of the deadliest roller coasters in jump city, the kiwi girl fussed trying to get her hair back into its natural order.

"I didn't like that last loop-de loop! Completely unnecessary, and look at this fussy hair, it'll take forever to get this back to the way god intended, I swear I feel like I have an afro." She huffed. The boy rubbed his neck nervously.

"Sorry… I guess it was kinda too extreme." He apologized; Argent gave him a pitying look.

"It's alright, I mean this you're time to have fun with me, I guess thrills are what drive you wild." She stated comfortably. He beamed instantly.

"You're exactly like I always thought! Yet you're even more awesome in person!" he praised, argent gave a kind smile.

"I'm glad your enjoying yourself, It was very sweet of you donate so much money just to be with me." she replied as they walked to the food stands.

"You've got to be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my whole life, I'd do anything for a date with you!" he admitted fearlessly. She sent the sandy haired boy a kind smile, his brown eyes lit up instantly as his freckled face turn pink.

"You're a regular sweetheart ." she gushed flattered at his words.

"I really really meant it Miss. Argent that day in the park when you saved us from that blob monster or whatever I- it's was… amazing." He praised.

"I'm glad I could save you dear, but don't think too much of it I was just doing my job, I protecting everyone I can." She explained as he ordered two cotton candies.

"Say what you want Miss. Argent, you're one of a kind, truly an angel." He commented handing her the cotton candy. She gave out small sigh.

"if you say so dearie, if you say so." She replied knowing there was no winning the argument.

_"I always thought that I'd want an over enthusiastic boyfriend… but it's seem rather annoying now… thank goodness you're so reserved Hotspot."_She though to herself daydreaming of snuggling with her man again. She let out a dreamy sigh as she nibbled at her cotton candy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_why can't I reach it, that place,_

_that land, those green pastures of dew covered grass _

_that glisten under the warming orange sun_

_why can't I feel the soft petals of it's thornless roses_

_and see the blue sky above me as shield over my soul_

_help me reach it_

_help me find it … please just once more…_

_just once more extend your hand towards me_

_and take me to the place my greatest dreams have shown me_

_take me to your heart and keep me there forever,_

_let me lie in those green pasture as I once did_

… _in my greatest dreams."_ Raven finished her poem and the class roared in applause, she instinctively reached for her hood but remember she was in her in civies, she looked down at floor hoping to hide her blushed cheeks.

"Wonderful!! Jubilant!! Magnificent!!" Mrs. Keane praised excitedly. "Class wasn't that just lovely!" they students nodded in agreement.

"Oh please Raven another one! Please." The woman asked kindly, the students replied with same enthusiasm.

"Sure… I mean I am yours for the day." She replied softly. Shout in agreement. The flamboyant drama teacher clamped along with her students.

"Okay… here goes… something…

_At the point of twilight I can see the crisp autumn leaves dance around as their existence floats away with them_

… _dancing and dancing… as the wind, their cruel mistress… leads them to the gates of death… _

_I remember that siren song … that led me to that same place…_

_I remember the screams and the pools of tears… and rain that smelt of sulfur and blood… _

_I sank deeper into the dark abyss,_

_I shouted for those that had lent me their hand before but ceased knowing my cries would do no good._

_as I my last tears fell I shouted the name of my love… a whisper so softly the wind carried it away_

_I let my body be consumed as the black water swallowed me whole _

_I closed my eyes and accepted my fate and suddenly his hand clasped mine… and for once… _

_I was saved… out of the murk waters and into his arms… _

_let the leaves fall, let the world crumble… but as long as he's with me… nothing else matters._

"That was beautiful Raven… just amazing!! Oh goodness… my mascaras running… Cecilia take over!!" Mrs. Keane shouted running out of the classroom in tears. A brown eyed girl with green hair stood up.

"Is she always like that?" raven asked. The girl laughed lightly.

"pretty much, Mrs. K the awesomest she's just a bit over the top at times, but still it was pretty cool of her to let our class project money go to getting you to come here, you're our favorite titan." Cecilia replied.

"I'm glad you guy are pretty cool yourselves." Raven replied letting a trace of smile appear. Soon the student began bombarding her with questions, all of them full of enthusiasm most of the boys eager to know if she was taken or not.

"Easy guys one at a time if you all ask a question at the same time I can't understand thus I can't answer." She replied chuckling at their energy. Meanwhile a certain green fly on the wall watched careful as his beloved empath smiled genuinely.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Eres una diosa!! (you're a goddess!!)" the twins praised as Jinx had defeated the all time super mega monkey high score, jinx just nodded in agreement as Speedy translated.

"No somos dignos, no somos dignos! (we're not worthy, we're not worthy)." They repeated as they mocked bow earning a giggled from the sorceress and a raised brow from Speedy

"I don't know about all that but you're really good, where you get the skills?" Speedy commented in genuine curiosity.

"Gizmo is a total video game freak the little twerp and I played almost everyday, of course after getting my ass kicked so many times I had learn, trust me nothing is sweeter than seeing that boy throw a tantrum over a high score." She replied recalling old memories. Speedy chuckled.

"I'd pay to see that." He added, he looked over to the twins who were enraptured with the video game, shouting at the screen Spanish.

"I got two little twerps of my own." He stated pointing to them, they stuck out their tongue at him, jinx giggled.

"Aww but these two are cute… and trust me I don't say that about just anyone." Jinx replied cooing them softly. They twins melted under her caress.

"Yeah, yeah that's what all the girls say." Speedy replied shrugging. "Personally I don't see it."

"Its girl thing, you wouldn't understand." Jinx replied watching the twins go back to their game.

"…They always say that too." He chuckled. "So… from what saw you and Kid are…cool right?" he asked trying not to seem nosy.

"Yeah we worked out, and I hear you two stuck up for me." She said calling the twin's attention. They blushed and looked away.

"No era nada. (it was nothing.)" They replied she patted their heads.

"It was sweet." She said gratefully, they smiled up at her before returning to their game.

"You two are so lucky, if I tried to do that, I'd be a called a busybody." Speedy commented.

"I think its cause their so small and adorable that they get away with everything." Jinx explained.

"…I've seriously begun to suspect it's the freckles… it so frikin' cute…how can you deny them anything!" Speedy ranted. Jinx giggled.

"You're just like kidflash, he swears that the reason people love mickey mouse is cause of his huge ears." She replied between giggles.

"Oh my god!! Ha! I knew I wasn't the only one!" Speedy exclaimed as he once more had proof of his delusions. Jinx just laughed louder, while the twins twirled their fingers by their head; letting her know they thought the archer was off his rocker. Suddenly Speedy's watch began beeping, jinx and the twins huddled around him.

"Umm… it's my watch not the communicator you can relax." He said raising a brow. Jinx and the boys blushed.

"My bad, force of habit." Jinx replied embarrassedly, the twins nodded.

"The city may not be in danger but you two are still coming with me." Speedy demanded, the twins sulked as jinx looked confused.

"What's up?" she inquired.

"You know how K.F. has to eat a lot so his metabolism will stay in check?" he questioned, the girl nodded. "Yeah well these two have to eat every two hours for their metabolism to stay in check, thus the beeping watch." Speedy replied.

"Oh… hmm weird, maybe Kid needs to do that too, but I guess I don't notice since he's always stuffing his mouth! God sometimes I swear that metabolism thing is an excuse to constantly eat candy during our dates." The bad luck witch complained.

Speedy and the twins just shook their head and sighed.

"Anyways, these two got to get to the food court, come on." He said motioning the twins to follow him. They pouted, Jinx patted their heads.

"It's fine guys, I was getting kinda hungry, you can take a crack at that high score when we get back." She comforted. The beamed instantly and took her hand.

"You know I'm starting to think going out with K.F. made you soft." Speedy teased, she sent a glare his way, and he flinched.

"Never mind." He muttered leading the twins and their now agitated date to the food court.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile the few titan boys that didn't participate in the auction had decided it be good idea to get some fresh air and decided on having a BBQ at the park.

"Hey B.B. toss me a cold one!" Robin asked as he manned the grill along with Cyborg.

"Coming up!" the changeling shouted as turn into a dog and rushed towards the cooler, changing back to his normal self he grabbed a soda and tossed it to the boy wonder, he caught with flawless precision (as always) while flipping the burgers. Cyborg just shook his head smiling.

"I could do that if I wanted." Beast boy muttered. Aqualad laughed the declaration.

"Thanks Beastboy!" Robin replied gratefully taking a sip of the cool liquid.

"No prob dude." The green boy replied getting soda for himself Hotspot and Aqualad.

"Thanks, so how's Raven?" Aqualad asked opening his drink. The hero almost chocked on his soda.

"How did-

"Please all of you guys are way too overprotective, it does not take 2 hours to go get sodas, it had to have been that."Aqualad countered.

"Yeah, yeah you caught me, she's fine, she even seems… happy." He replied smiling to himself.

"That's good." Aqualad replied. "How are Cy and the boy blunder holding up?"

"Well Robin was using a picture of Bruce for target practice and Cy's been texting Sarah like his life depends on it." the green hero replied.

"Hmm they're taking better than expected, hey has RedStar responded to your text invite yet?" Hotspot commented. Beast boy shook his head.

"Nope." He replied.

"Bet ya five bucks he's out making sure Rico Suave doesn't pull out the moves on Pantha." Hotspot added getting the nod of agreement from the other titans.

"Poor guy, he's too shy to tell her but too prideful to let another guy steal his girl." Aqualad sympathized.

"Speaking of shy, Jericho's probably pissing his pant from the nerves, he can't even look at Kole without breaking a sweat." Hotspot added.

"It's not like you were that smooth with Argent." Aqualad teased, getting a glare from the pryokinetic.

"Says the guy who was dumped for a turtle." Hotspot retorted.

"For the last time! We were just frien-

"Easy you two, geez we haven't even had lunch yet and you're already at each other's throat." Cyborg interrupted setting a plate of burgers in front of the bickering boys.

"Dude please tell me that's not bacon! Cy!!" Beast boy fumed frowning at the meat stacked burgers.

"Come on B.B. I can't have a BBQ without my special bacon burgers; it's against the law of nature!" Cyborg countered.

"It's against the law of nature to eat defenseless creatures your best friend turns into."Beast boy countered.

"Easy up B.B. I'm cooking your tofu burgers as we speak, remember what Raven says." Robin intervened.

"Yeah, yeah I know "they respect your choice, please respect theirs." Beast boy recited while pouted.

"She's got you so whipped." Hotspot teased. Beast boy sent his glare.

"Dude you're so whipped too." Beast boy retorted.

"Am not!" the pryo countered.

"What about the time Argent forced you to go the beach?" Beast boy replied.

"Yeah, one time big deal." He shrugged it off.

"And the time she made you got out to 6 different stores and return like 30 dresses." Beastboy added.

"Hey she was sick!" he countered.

"She had the sniffles." Beastboy replied. The rest just laughed.

"Come on all of you guys are whipped to some extent." Aqualad commented. They glared.

"Oh seriously guys, you think the girls have no hold on you… none whatsoever?" he questioned smirking.

"of course not." Robin replied.

"Dude, I'm my own man." Beastboy countered.

"no way." Hotspot said shaking his head.

"nah man." Cy replied.

"So if the girls would call right now, you wouldn't pick it up? Or rush off to make sure their okay?" Aqualad inquired.

"Rae's not a kid she can take care of herself, beside she's not even in any danger" Beastboy replied.

"Ditto." The rest of the guys replied.

"Sure if you guys say so." Aqualad said slipping into his pocket and pressed the ringer on his phone. The minute the ringer went off each boy scrambled to get his phone.

"Star?"

"Babe?"

"Rae?"

"Sarah?"

"No hold whatsoever huh? The atlantian scoffed showing them his phone. They glared him.

"Oh come on admit I got you good." He replied smirking, they shook their heads and smiled.

"Okay fine, we're whipped." Robin replied

"Got to admit, that was good." Beast boy added chuckling.

"Beside I remember someone here being ridiculously devoted to a certain bun haired leader." Hotspot teased a sour look came on the boy's face.

"Yeah I remember too… unfortunately." Aqualad replied.

"Ouch too soon?" Cy asked.

"Nah it's been like 3 months, I just rather not talk about… or think about it ... **or hear about it**." He said adding that last part while glaring at Hotspot.

"My bad." The pryo said in an apologetic tone. A long awkward silence followed as they ate.

"Hey after this you guys wanna go race motorcycles?" Robin offered.

"Yeah!" the guys shouted in unison. Oh motorcycles what can't you fix!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That was a wonderful meal!" Starfire praised. "How did you ever know I enjoyed mustard seed salad and sushi so much?"

"I have my sources." Bruce replied chuckling. "And Alfred will be please to know you enjoyed dinner so much."

The tamaranian blushed at his smile. She nervously twittered with the silver locket around her neck.

"I am glad that Alfred will be glad! It has been wondrous to meet you and a true honor to dine in your beautiful home." she replied sincerely. He sent her another smile.

"I can see why Dick took such a liking to you, you're very well mannered." He responded kindly.

"It is you who is well with the manners; I am merely thanking you for your generosity, in truth never in 32 glorfax years would have I though this is how I would get to know you." She admitted.

"Well if we're being honest , I pictured us meeting in a different way as well, maybe if Dick would visit during the holidays-

"I assure he does not mean to make offense, many times I have seen him with of the sickness of home, but he is much too attached to our city, he carries a big weight on his shoulders… most times much too heavy for him." Starfire interrupted. Bruce's expression softened.

"It seems the apple doesn't fall far from the adopted tree." Alfred replied stunning the both.

"Alfred the food was magnificent thank you!" the alien praised floating up from her seat and hugging the butler.

"Oh my! Well you're very welcome Miss. Starfire." He said patting her head.

"This must the 18th time she's hugged you today." Bruce commented chuckling.

"19th sir, counting the one she gave when I picked her up at Jump City."Alfred corrected. The alien giggled.

"Forgive my impulse but you are so proper and kind and you truly remind me of my knorfka Galfor." Starfire explained.

"It's alright, I have enjoyed meeting you as well and it was joy to cook for you, please try to convince Master Dick to join us during the holidays or in fact just visiting us at all would be nice, I'd cook a wondrous meal that I promise you." Alfred offered.

"That I believe! I will try my hardest to convince him, I have much desire to see Gotham in under a blanket of snow." She replied eagerly. "And I am sure my schinikavff misses the sight of it."

"Schinikavff ? You've used that expression multiple times when referring to Dick, may I ask what it means?" Bruce inquired.

"Oh of course I believe it is the equivalent of the earth word… beloved or dearest." She replied kindly.

"I see." Bruce responded. "He doesn't really seem the type for pet names."

"In all sincerity sir, it be hard to deny this sweet girl anything." Alfred commented.

"That's certainly true." Bruce replied, the alien shot up at his words.

"Well if that is true if you will not deny anything of me, may I inquire something of you?" she said clutching her silver necklace.

"Of course ask away." He replied surprised to see her so anxious .

"But will you promise to answer it, it is something very important!" she added. He looked at her with searching eyes before responding sensing good will within her actions.

"I promise." Bruce replied. She looked relieved.

"Why did you pay all this money to meet with me, as wonderful as this was, there something more to this visit than just getting to know you're bumgorf's girlfriend, I feel it, please do not withhold such information from me, why did you do this?" she asked concernedly.

"Beautiful and intelligent, should've known." The billionaire mused, she blushed awkwardly.

"Not much point in hiding it from her now sir." Alfred added

"No, there really isn't." He replied sighing.

"Please I am sure whatever it is, I am most capable of handling it." Starfire assured them. Bruce sighed once more and looked at her emerald eyes.

"I bid and won you from that auction to protect you, Starfire you're in danger." Bruce explained.

"I'm what ? …" she said clutching the silver necklace as tightly as possible.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Jericho had invited Kole to a secluded park near Jump community college where he had just bought her pink roses from a flower vender.

"Oh they're beautiful, but Jericho you really shouldn't." she said as the titan handed the money to the vender. He merely smiled at her as she blushed at the sight of that adorable grin.

"_It was worth every penny."_ He signed looking down at the floor unable to meet her eyes.

"is the ground really that much prettier than me? cause a gal starts to wonder after awhile." She teased tilting his head upwards. She gave him her own heart stopping grin.

"_Never."_ He signed. "Nothing is prettier than you." He wanted to add but kept the commented to himself.

"Than would you stop ogling the ground, I'm starting to get jealous." She taunted, giggling at his embarrassed look.

"_I'll try."_ He signed as tried to meet her gaze when he did his face could rival her pink hair in rosiness.

"Much better." She commented hooking her free arm with his making his face impossibly redder. "Come on you said there was spot in the park you wanted to show me, and wow these smell amazing!" She said getting a whiff of the roses. He chuckled at her short attention span.

"_You're right there is a place I want to show you its right up by that old tree."_ He signed pointing to the distance. She tightened her hold on his arm startling him.

"Then off we go!!" she chirped heading in the direction he had pointed, he merely let himself be dragged by the icy princess as they reached the oak tree Kole spotted what looked like a guitar, she beamed in joy and looked at Jericho trying to see if her assumption was right, he nodded and chuckled as she merely smiled wider.

"You're going to play me a song!"She beamed happily as sat down on the cool grass.

"_I think the correct term is serenade you… at least that's what I've heard."_ He signed once more bashfully evading her gaze as he sat down and began tuning the guitar. She gave him a pout.

"Hey! I though we discussed this, who are you serenading me or the ground?" she questioned with smile on her face. He rubbed his neck nervously as he blushed.

"_You… it's for you."_ He signed looking up at her. she clasped her hands together in joy.

"Oh Jericho you're such a sweetheart, I've never had anyone do something like this for me." she said her cheeks stained with tint of pink as Jericho smiled at her.

"_in the mountains I would play my guitar for hours, watch colors of sky change and flowers grow and fade, I've learn every note and every tune I can make with my guitar but the endless combinations and songs I can find are still hidden, this the nicest spot I've found in Jump city, it's quiet, it's beautiful, and more importantly it's peaceful."_ He signed as cool summer breeze hit both letting the fallen leaves rustle around them.

"it sounds like nature wants to make it's own music." Kole commented softly.

"_then I should join it."_ he signed placing his hand skillfully on the neck of the guitar and began strumming an intricate melody, Kole gasp silently in amazement of how beautiful it sounded every time his finger picked a string she felt her heart flutter. His face held an array of expression but mostly concentration as his eyes were closed a brows knit together slightly.

She watched him in awe as his green eyes slowly opened and locked with her own. She clutched the roses he gave her tighter, feeling as if he was trying to tell her something as he closed his eyes once more so did she. She sank into the melody feeling as if it called to her. Each note was a message, a clue.

He wanted his music to be his voice for that one moment, to let her now that this melody played in his heart every time he thought of her… that this is what she made his feel. He heard a gasp emerge from crystal girl.

Both opened their eyes at the same time, Kole's eyes shone with understanding and love, after year of living with human being who can't speak her language, she knew that words didn't always matter sometime something a harmless as look could tell you everything you need to know. And the look Jericho carried as he looked her… it was a look of love, the song he played needed no lyrics, she knew what it meant, what he wanted her to hear.

"Joseph…"she called out him using his real name for the first time. He stopped playing the guitar and looked her, his face showed a melancholy looked.

"_These are times I wish I had a voice."_ He signed as she scooted closer to him. _"so that I could call you by your name so I could shout to the heavens what I feel."_ At this point they were less than a foot away from each other. She gave him a comforting look.

"Jo-

"_but then I remember how lucky I am, to be able to hear your voice, and your laughter, to be able to see your eyes look at me and see your beautiful smile, how lucky I am to do so many thing many people wish they could and that feeling goes away."_ He signed interrupting her, he took her hand.

"_Kole, I am so grateful to have met a friend like you someone who understands me and cares for me like you do, you mean more to me than you could imagine and… I-."_ he was interrupted as crystal girl suddenly embraced him, he blushed.

"You don't need to sign anything else." She said hugging him and resting on his chest. "I feel the same way." She whispered as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek as he tightened his arms around her.

"_I love you…"_ the three words never spoken but somehow understood.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While that went on Jinx and her date(s) were finishing up lunch at the food court, at the moment the twins were fighting over the last chili cheese fry.

"es mia!!" (it's mine!!) Mas shouted grabbing the tray forcefully.

"No es mia!! Demela!" (no it's mine!! Give it!! )Menos demanded grabbing the other end of the tray and on and on they went with their edible tug of war, meanwhile Jinx and Speedy watched them in amusement.

"You're right this better than T.V, it's like watching full house but on the Spanish network."Jinx agreed as she took sip of her soda.

"Trust me Mexican soap operas are a lot better when you don't know what their saying, it's a hilarious mystery." Speedy added taking a bite of corn dog.

"Sucks for you now that you understand it." she commented

"Ehh not really, I just watch the ones in Italian now, nowhere near as hilarious though." He replied.

"There's no beating Spanish soap operas."Jinx agreed nodding her head.

"So what do you think K.F.'s up to?"Speedy inquired. She seemed shocked at question.

"Oh...Hmm…" she looked at her watch. "3 o'clock so probably watching buggys bunny or playing halo." She replied.

"Wow you got him scheduled and everything you guys are pretty serious." He commented raising a brow at her straight shot answer. She fiddled with the tip of her straw nervously as she blushed.

"It's not like that, we're just-… it's complicated." She sighed.

"Whoa! My bad, forget I said anything I don't need you getting all "teen drama" on me." He quickly responded sense angst coming from her voice.

"Well excuse me! if you think you're relationship skills are so great, where's your girl Cupid?" she retorted rudely. The twins stopped their argument and laughed at the sudden blush on the archer, he sent them a glare.

"…it's not what you think okay!... I've been busy and-… *sigh* it's complicated." He replied defeated.

"Well that sounds familiar." She snipped at him, he pouted and looked away.

"Okay, okay so we both got our love problems, no need to bring it up." He retorted.

"I wasn't the one who started the conversation." She stated marking her innocence.

"True but you got admit this, you and Kid, you guys are going strong and he really, and mean really loves you." Speedy commented. The sorceress felt heart skip a beat.

"He-he said that?" she asked immediately.

"He didn't have to, it's the way he never shuts up about you or the way he's always worrying about you, he hates it when you get hurt and is really defensive when people talk about you." He replied.

She felt face turn scorching red.

"That idiot… I don't need him to defend me, maybe some more "us" time but no need to defend my honor and all that crap." She ranted.

"You know him, that how he shows affection, that and ordering a bouquet of roses the first Saturday of every month." Speedy stated smirking at the shocked expression on the girl.

"He told you?" she questioned blushing.

"Believe it or not guys sometimes talk about these thing, they come up."Speedy replied.

"Wow… you guys need a life." She replied sipping her soda, getting a pout from the archer as the twins snickered.

"You're just the sweetest aren't you?" he retorted sarcastically.

"What can I say, I must be going soft." She replied ironically.

"Oh yeah like marshmallow." The archer countered. The twins glare at him.

"Jinx es muy carinosa!!" (jinx is really sweet!") They shouted. The archer lifted a brow.

"This Jinx…the chick sitting next to me? You sure?" he replied teasingly. The sorceress pouted.

"What!? What they say?" she demanded.

"Claro que ella!" (of course her!) they replied angrily. Speedy just laughed.

"Apparently these two think you're really sweet and are bagging on me for not agreeing." He answered. The witch immediately hugged the twins.

"Oh you two are so adorable, you don't have to defend me!" she cooed as the twins melted in her arms.

"…somebody get me a barf bag." The archer muttered sipping on his soda.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Guys are we really sure about this… I mean remember the last time we messed with the titans, they really kicked our butts… mammoth you couldn't eat solid food for a week!" Seemore tried to reason as his comrades suited up.

"Come on Seemore don't be such a partypooper, with that attitude there's no way we'll win." Mammoth replied as he ate a massive sandwich.

"Besides I've got something new up my sleeve, something those crudsniffing titans will never see coming."Gizmo added.

"That's right besides we all know why you don't wanna fight, right Billy?" Billy asked his multiples.

"Sure do Billy, it's Seemore afraid we might hurt lil ol' Jinx." The clone tease as the villain blushed.

"That's not true!! It's cause I really think were wasting our time come on guys, we could've robbed half of jump city while they were distracted with this bachelorette thing!" he countered.

"There's your problem!! leave thinking to people like me, you just do what you have to do to get a big loot, trust robbing Jump city will be like taking candy from a baby when we're done with those barfmunching titans." Gizmo snipped. Seemore rubbed his neck in uneasiness.

"I dunno know about this Giz, I really think we're in over our head this time, I mean maybe with Jinx-

"See there you go, Jinx this, Jinx that! We've done just fine without her! We don't need her to make plans! I've got an I.Q. a hundred times her size! She wasn't the only one that graduated the H.I.V.E with honors." Gizmo snarled in annoyance. Seemore sighed knowing there was no winning with the mad scientist.

"Okay, just remember to shoot straight for Kidflash with the level 4 containment field if you miss it takes 30 minutes to recharge." Seemore advised.

"Don't tell me how to use it! I built the damn thing!" the genius complained. The Billies laughed at the scene.

"Come ya'll it's almost time!" billy stated.

"Yeah we can't be late or that crazy madum rogue is gonna beat the turkey stuffing outta us!"His clone added the boys shuddered in agreement.

"Hey where Kyd Wykkyd?" Mammoth asked.

"He's not coming with us; Rogue had different assignment for him." Gizmo replied. "Who cares anyways all he does is stay in his room now."

"Yeah…lets go." Seemore halfheartedly agreed he knew why Kyd spent all his time his room_. "Without Jinx… there's really no one to talk to."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're actually serious about this?" Angel asked with hint of worry in her voice Kyd Wykkyd nodded.

"After that whole brotherhood of evil mess, you guys are going to go after the titans…again!!" she ranted as the blue skin boy nodded.

"You idiots don't have a shot in hell against so many! Maybe you should tell them you couldn't make it or that you got sick…" she pause as she received an incredulous look from the silent villain. "Don't look at me like that! Bad guys get sick too!" she countered. He sighed as she glared at him.

"ever since Jinx left that team's been more disorganized than ever, if you think I'm letting you go out there with those losers you've got another thing coming!" she announced poking his chest. He merely looked into her eyes.

"oh no that not gonna work on me! Stare all you want! I'm not caving this time. I am not breaking you out of jail again!"She shouted as she avoided his gaze standing up asserting her authority. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, much to Angel's surprise he stood towering a good two inches above her, he merely looked at her with his crimson eyes, she blushed as she felt him place his hands on her shoulders.

"Derek what are you-." Before she could continue the shadow wielder had covered her lips with his own lips. By the time she'd realized what he was doing, she was already kissing back, the minute she closed her eyes he broke the kiss.

"Derek…wha…" she tried to speak but her words failed her. He sat her down on the couch and kissed her forehead before disappearing within the shadows of his cape. She blinked rapidly trying to register what had happened.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE DID IT!! **AGAIN!!!**" she shouted as she grasped what had occurred.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What's you're favorite food? Oh wait no! What's you're favorite color- duh that obvious! I mean uh… what's your number?-wait no that one's too creepy uhh, I have a lot questions I know, I'm sorry."Demver apologized as Argent looked like she was going to tear her own hair out.

"It's alright… dearie… uh how about you go get me another corndog I'm a little hungry." She replied hoping he'd give her a moment's peace.

"You got it!!!" he shouted rushing from his seat to nearest vender. Argent flipped opened her communicator as if her life depended on it.

"Hello Hotspot! Dearest are you there?" she whispered desperately.

"Argent babe what's wrong you don't sound too good?" he asked hearing the anxiety in her tone.

"I don't think I can take another minute of this! From the horrid contraptions to the 3rd degree questions! I feel like in one of those bad comedy movies!" she ranted. Hotspot snickered at her remark.

"And just what is so funny?" she demanded.

"No it's- it's nothing" he replied between chuckles as she turn red in anger. " it's just I think about how jealous I was and now I feel so stupid for over reacting since the guy you're with is a total pain."

She let out small giggle.

"I guess when you put it that way it is a little funny… but only a little." She agreed. "Oh love, how long until you pick me up?" she whinned.

"About two hours." He replied looking at his watch. She gave out long groan. "Hang in there babe I'll there soon." He comforted giving her soft look. She smiles at him sweetly

"I'll be counting the minutes lov-." A sudden explosion interrupts her as dozen people start running in terror away from the rising smoke.

"Argent what going on!!" Hot spot shouted.

"I don't know." She replied floating up in the air rising above the crowd. "but I'm going to find out." She declared closing her communicator. She flew to where the smoke lead making sure to avoid the crowd fleeing from the amusement park. Only to see at the top of the fun house of mirrors Kwiz kid and a masked girl with curled pigtails a matching costume, a question mark cane, and a sly grin.

"Argent so nice to meet you, I've heard lottie,lot, lots about you!" the pigtailed girl chirped as she jumped and rushed towards the half-alien girl at full speed, Argent made a shield with red plasma blocking the impact of the girl's staff. Her attacker did an aerial summersault creating a much need space between them.

"I wish I could say the same but I'd be lying!" she shouted as she created a set of giant fists trying to strike the girl only to keep having her evading her attacks.

"Play nice you two." Kwiz kid taunted. "Don't want anyone getting hurt now do we?"

"Don't worry I play nice on the first round." The girl reassured him as she threw an exploding card at Argent, the heroine created a bubble shield of plasma energy around herself shielding her from the blast. The girl frowned.

"well let me tell you something dearie!!" argent said making two giant plasma hands smack together creating a sonic boom blasting away her enemy as the girl let a squeal of pain. "I DON'T!"

"Not bad." The girl replied whipping the dirt on her face as she stood up. "The name's Enigma."

"Well Enigma mind telling me why decided to blow up half amusement park along with that twit." She demanded pointing to kwiz kid. "or do I have to force it out of you." The kiwi girl warned the villainess.

"Oh scary!" the girl taunted. "what'cha gonna do smack me around until I talk?" the girl replied unfazed by Argent's threat. A deadly smiled grazed on the half alien's lips.

"Couldn't of said it better meself!" Argent replied enveloping Enigma in red plasma energy and tossing her against a concrete wall.

"AGH!" the villainess shouted in pain, argent floated up above her.

"And that's me holding back! So talk!" Argent warned making a giant mallet with her powers.

"Ah-ah no, no that's no fun, you be nice to my little friend and I'll be nice to yours." Kwiz kid interrupted twirling a yellow baseball cap with his finger. Argent widen her eyes at her realization.

"That's Demver's!! what have you done with him!?!?" she demanded.

"Oh we'll tell you…"enigma taunted as she stood up and did multiple cartwheels until jumping up besides Kwiz kid.

"You just have to solve a little riddle for us."Kwiz kid added maliciously as Argent scowled in anger.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Jericho and Kole were as Argent would label it having "cuddle time". The pink haired girl had her arms around the back of the guitarist laying her head on his shoulder while he strummed a simple melody barely able concentrate while smelling the girl's sweet perfume.

"Is this alright, I mean isn't hard to play like this?" she asked with her eyes closed. He shook his head and blushed as he felt her warm breath on her neck.

"So how long have you liked me… because to be honest I've kinda had a crush on you ever since I met you." She confessed blushing. He stop strumming the guitar as his faced redden matches her hair's tone. He set the guitar down and turned to face her.

"_Me too."_ He signed looking at her eyes. _"I'm glad I was able to say it, that I … I really like you and maybe even-."_ He paused when he felt her gentle hands on his cheeks. She stared lovingly at his eyes.

"You have the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen…" she caressed his face as he blushed brighter. "I've just always wanted to say that to you." She admitted leaning closer.

"_Your eyes are beautiful too."_ He signed mustering all the courage he could to lean even closer. Kole gave him one last smile before they closed their eyes waiting for their lips to touch only to be interrupted by a hyperbeam of light. Both dodged the attack as the tree that had provided shade for them had been blown to bits.

"Hate to put you two lovebirds in the spot**light** but me and my friend have some business to attend to." Dr. light announced as white haired girl with an eye patch and two katanas stood beside him, Jericho's eyes widen in horror.

"It's been a while hasn't Joey?" the girl asked unsheathing her swords. He frowned.

"You know her?" Kole asked hoping the word ex-girlfriend wouldn't come up. He nodded with a serious look.

"Well boy aren't you going to greet your only sister?" demanded. Jericho scowled as Kole looked at him in shock.

"Your what?!?!" Kole shouted. Jericho ignored her question a sent piercing glare to both villains.

"Wow if she's this surprised about me, wait till your little girlfriend hears about dad." The girl taunted.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Queremos ir a el cuarto piso!! Ahi estan todos los nuevos juegos!!"(we want to go to the 4th floor!! That were all the new games are!!) The twins demanded nudging the archer to take them.

"What do they want?" Jinx asked curiously while still holding both their hands.

"To go the 4th floor it's got better games or something." Speedy replied. "Come on we'll take the elevator, not everyone had super speed like you two." He stated as the twins stuck their tongue out at him.

"doesn't matter if the games are newer boys, I'll still be better." Jinx teased smirking. The twins looked excited at her challenge.

"Una mujer con sangre de una luchadora! Nos enamoramos mas y mas cada segundo contigo. (a woman with the blood of a fighter! We fall more and more in love with you every second.)" they replied earnestly.

"What they say?" she asked as she ruffled their hairs.

"The usual gush about you being prefect." Speedy replied uncaringly as the walk towards the elevators pressing the button for the doors to open.

"Aww you little ass-kissers flattery will get you everywhere." She cooed while the archer rolled his eyes. The sorceress and the twin entered the elevator as speedy kept it open for them.

"Man you guys are pathetic, I've got 2 hours left of this torture, then it's goodbye arcade! Hello Saturday afternoon t.v." the redhead complained.

"…y supustament nosotros somos los pateticos." (and supposedly we're the pathetic ones.) Mas whispered to his brother as they both snickered.

"Hey what you little runts say?!" the archer demanded as they once more stuck their tongue out, he growled.

"Why you little-."

"Hey! Leave them alo- AHHH!!!" Jinx shouted as she and the boys were thrown out of balance by the sudden halt of the elevator.

"What hell was that?!" jinx shouted as Speedy helped her up. The twins groaned as they stood up. The elevator lights went off and the soft jazz that played halted. A static buzz came from the speakers before a voice emerged.

"Heeeyy Jinx … you missed me?" an eerier sounding gizmo demanded over the speakers of the elevators.

"Oh no…" she replied widening her eyes.

"Oh yes." The techno- villain cackled as he released the cable of the elevator only to hear them scream as they whooshed down.

"This is the best Saturday of my life." He state grinning evilly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"PANTHA!!" Redstar shouted as an elephant had just tackled the luchadora while she was off guard, flying to were she was, he helped her up.

"I knew there was something evil about you!!" Redstar shouted pointing at Marcos as the Mexican woman recovered from the hit.

"Are you sure it wasn't just jealousy, blanquito (white boy)." The latino teased as he flaunted the tamer's whip in his hands.

"Not even in your wildest dreams, Ticălos! (bastard)!" the Russian replied venomously.

"The name's "El Domador" try to pronounce it if you can." Marcos taunted. "I'm sure Pantha might help you when she's up."

Redstar growled in anger, the girl beside him groaned.

"Pantha are you alright?" he asked in immense concern. Her masked eyes meet his he could sense her blood boiling. She stood up unfazed and cracked her neck, letting joints pop back into place.

"Never better." She replied smirking. "El Domador Huh? you are going to have to do better than that to stop me." she announced. Marcos seemed surprise at her recovery but composed himself.

"What does his name mean?" Redstar asked. The man cracked his whip loudly as blue eyes glowed red.

"Beastias de la naturalesa, tu domador te llama, escuchen mi voz, y presten me sus fuerzas (beast of nature, your tamer calls you, hear my voice and lend me your strength!!)" he shouted. As every animal in the preserve escaped from their cages heeding his call.

"It means the tamer." She replied. "And if his power is what I think it is, we're going to be very busy." She added. They both turned at the sound of loud animals coming towards them.

"Is this what you thought it was?!" redstar asked pointing to the stampede. She nodded.

"You can handle one animal my nena (dear) but what about an army of them?" the tamer challenged.

"Well I sure know how to pick them." Pantha said cracking her knuckles. "Boring men don't interest me, you little man, have just got very interesting, I'll be sure to visit you in jump city meta-human prison." She teased.

"He's a villain as she's still into him… what does guy have do to get recognized... become a supervillian?!?"Redstar muttered to himself.

PLEASE KEEP READING SOME LINES FROM A LITTLE SNEAK PEEK OF CHAPTER 4 ARE THERE.

To be continued. Once again guys I am SO SO SORRY! I have been so busy with school and work and church, that barely have time to anything at all!! For the 3 of who still waited for chapter I hope you liked, I tired to make it good, but I'm still green at most of this stuff.

"_BATMAN! Are uninjured!?!" Starfire cried in concern as her sister cackled._

"_I'm fine." he said in an indifferent voice, standing, slightly huffing for breath._

"_for a human said to be one of the greatest hero's of all time, I find you rather slow for my taste." Blackfire teased, Bruce scowled "show me why they worship you." She demanded heading for him only to have a blur of red, blue and gold punch her in the face. She screamed she crashed down only to be bashed into a tree._

"_It's the pointy ears." Wonderwoman replied floating where the alien had once been._

"_Diana you don't have to be here."Batman stated coldly. She gave him a glare._

"_wonderwoman!!! It is glorious to see you!!" the tamarainian chirped. "you are here to assist me and batman?"_

"_trust kid,bruce is just warming up, I'm just here to see if it's true what they're saying?" Wonderwoman responded._

"_and that would be?" bruce asked knowing he'd regret it._

"_that you're trying to steal Dick's girlfriend… again." Diana replied smirking._

"_Diana…" bruce growled in warning tone._

_0000000000_

"_ooooh… you're cute…"enigma flirted while fighting hotspot. He blocked a low kick with the back of his wrist._

_He grunted in annoyance confused by the villainess's strange fighting style. He dodged another blow from her cane. She smirked and flipped away from his fireballs doing aerial summersaults._

"_come on cutie, hit the girl, and win a prize."she teased doing multi-gymnast moves._

"_stay still will ya!!!" he growled in anger frustrated that none of his blows landed._

"_nah-nah-nah-naAAAAAHH!"she shouted stopping her teasing as a giant pair of hand smacked her down._

"_cheeky little thing isn't she." Argent commented. _

"_annoying as hell too." Hotspot replied as argent built a cage around the villainess._

"_no more little games Enigma! Where's Demver!"Argent demanded._

"_where's anyone really, I am really here? Are you really here? or is it a false illusion? what you see isn't real ,a mirror's black magic is the veil, the boy is hided in the shadows where your unforeseen reflections lie." The girl replied._

"_you've got 30 seconds before I lose my cool!" Hotspot warned. She grinned evilly._

"_hmm maybe I'll tell you, but how about you dump little prom-queen and make it worth my while hot stuff." Enigma taunted winking at the hero. Argent growled in anger and punched the villainess leaving Hotspot speechless._

"_ahh!!! That-- ouch!! Oh man that really hurt!!!" the villainess cried as she fell flat on her bottom from the impact._

"_God I've wanted to do that for like an hour now!!" argent confessed shaking her wrist in pain._

"…_you are so hot when you're mad." Hotspot replied._

_000000000000000000000000000_

_We've got three options, one run and scream in terror, two stand and fight, or three pray to whatever god we believe in." Jinx announced whispering to her teammates. The twins got down on their knees._

"_oh santo dios, Gloria de los cielos-_

"_stop it you idiots she was being sarcastic, we're titans, that means we only have one option." Speedy interrupted trying to inspire valor into the twins._

"_FOUND YOU!" shouted mammoth as he broke the wall that hide the heroes._

"_RUN LIKE FRIGHTENED LITTLE GIRLS!!" the archer shouted as they ran for their lives._

_0000000000000000_

There you go a tiny little sneak peek! Once again I am so so sorry!! I really am.


End file.
